A Wolf's Tale
by knightraven4life
Summary: Tori's life changes when she figures out a deadly secret about herself. Will she be able to keep just that while dealing with her feelings for a certain West? Or will her secret destroy her and her loved ones?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A lone wolf watches as a brunette Latina walked down the road to her house. Jumping from the tree he was perched on, he sped past her in immense speed, startling her.

"Who's there?" She asked, in her child like voice.

"Your salvation." he answered before delivering a slash to her side, causing her to scream out in pain as he disappeared soon after her parents ran out to get her.

"Don't worry little Tori I'll be back for you and we'll both take over this city together then the whole world" the wolf said to himself as he watched the family then disappeared without a trace.

(Twelve Years Later)

"Hey! Vega! Hey! Hey Vega!" Jade yelled, snapping her fingers in Tori's face.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry, I'm just a little tired. What were you saying?" Tori added, opening her locker. For some reason she was feeling really dazed for the last past weeks. She barely even paid attention to Cat's stories about her brother. _Maybe its the full moon_. she thought to herself.

"I was saying that you're gonna spend the weekend at my place your trash bag of a sister already dropped your stuff in my car." Jade announced, sipping her coffee. Tori looked Jade up and down, admiring how pretty she looks. _Wait pretty? No that's not the right word. She looks beautiful! Why won't these thoughts stop?! Come on mind snap outta it_! Tori shook her head a little to clear herself of outrageous thoughts.

"I guess I'll meet you by your car after school." Tori said, gathering her stuff from her locker.

"Yeah bye." With that said, Jade walked off to their last class. Tori watched Jade walk away, her eyes staring directly on the girls butt. _Whoa Vega eyes up this is Jade West here! _Tori shook her head again and began catching up to her gothic friend. suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks._A whole weekend with Jade? Alone? What have I gotten myself into?_ Tori thought to herself as she followed the girl to their last class.

After 30 minutes of listening to their crazy teacher Sikowitz, Andre and Tori exited the classroom and into the hallway.

"So what you doing for the weekend?" Andre asked as they walked to the lot.

"Oh um I'm staying over at Jade's." Andre stopped them in their tracks.

"Did I hear you right?"

"Yep. I know it sounds crazy-"Tori began.

"And suicidal." Andre interrupted as they started walking again.

"Yeah but this might give me a chance for us to get closer and become friends-"

"Or for her stab you with her scissors."

"Stop interrupting me!" He held up his hands in surrender.

"Like I was saying it might give me a chance for us to become friends plus ease her mind off the breakup with Beck."

"Yeah...have you seen him? He hasn't been to school in a week."

"No I haven't-" Tori began.

"Hey Vega hurry up or you'll be walking all the way there!" Jade called out from her car. Typical Jade.

"Gotta go see ya Andre." Tori hugged the boy and jetted off to Jade's Mustang.

"Good luck! You'll need it!" He called out as she got in the car.

The drive was quiet but Tori would catch Jade staring at her a few times. This time when she caught Jade she saw what looked like concern?...uncertainty? But it was gone in a flash. Tori continued to stare into those beautiful emerald eyes. She caught herself before Jade could even notice. _Come on Tori stop staring before she thinks you're like Sinjin. Has be this stupid full moon._

"So...what are we doing this weekend?" Tori asked, trying to break the tension that was built.

Jade looked at her with those emerald eyes and Tori felt like melting. Yeah she had an insane crush on Jade but she would never show it. She was afraid that the girl wouldn't like her back or...worse...

"Stuff." Jade answered, breaking through Tori's thought.

"Like?" She pressed on.

"You'll see when we get there."

"Oh boy."

"Don't be scared Vega. I'll be nice...for now."

Tori gulped and looked out the window at the full moon. _Please let me make it through the weekend. I got so much to live for. _she thought as she leaned against the window and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We're here Vega, wake up." Jade said, pulling up on the curb to her house. Tori looked up to see a huge house. _Wow her house is big. _she thought to herself.

"Vega you coming or what?" Jade said, looking pretty annoyed.

Suddenly Tori noticed that Jade was already walking to her house and got out the car, catching up with the girl. The two girls walked into Jade's house and Tori couldn't help but stand there in awe.

"Nice house." She said, looking around.

"Thank you." An unfamiliar voice said.

Tori turned around to find a man who looks to be in his mid thirties, wearing a formal suit, looking at the girls. _This must be Jade's dad._ _I haven't seen him since I helped Jade with her play._ She thought, reminiscing the memory.

"Jade."

"Dad."

"Whose this?"

"This is Tori. She helped me with my play Well Wishes. She's my...friend."

Tori heart stopped. _she called me her friend...I must be dreaming._ Tori was brought from her thoughts as she was dragged upstairs by Jade. Once they entered, what looks like Jade's bedroom, Jade slammed and locked the door. Tori felt like she was gonna die where she stand. _Oh my gosh I'm with Jade...in her room...ALONE! Come on Tori get your thoughts together! _she thought, shaking her head as Jade slowly walked up to the girl. Jade was making it hard for Tori to control her feelings. Jade leaned in close to Tori's ear. Jade's breath sent a shiver down the other girls back.

"Relax Vega I wont bite" She nipped Tori's ear.

"Much." She finish, walking away with a sway on her hips. Tori's eyes went straight to the girls backside but didn't see the girl turn around and look back at her.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Jade said, catching the attention.

Tori turned a crimson shade of red, causing Jade to laugh and leave her in the room, stunned. _Was Jade flirting with me? Or messing with me? Either way she's getting to me bad. I'm so gonna get her back for that. I'm gonna make her feel the same way she's making feel. _This caused a feral growl to escape the girls lips. _Whoa where did that come from? Better not worry about that, I got a long weekend to worry about. _She thought as she ran out the door and down the steps into the living room where she could see Jade searching for a movie to put on. Tori saw the Scissoring on the kitchen table and a plan developed in her head. She went into the kitchen to get the movie but suddenly Jade's door flew open and she was being dragged into the darkness screaming and shouting.

"JADE!" Tori screamed, running outside to see an inhuman figure, sinking his teeth into Jade's neck.

Anger and rage flared up in Tori's eyes as she ran at full speed into the creature. The creature stood up and Tori sent him flying into a nearby street light. Her anger quickly turned to pain as she collapsed on her knees. She weakly crawled to Jade, who was now sitting up holding her neck with a terrified look on her face. The creature was coming back but stopped in horror as Tori began to scream in agonizing pain.

"W-whats happening to me?!" She cried out in pain.

Suddenly her screams became feral growls. She went on all fours and her muscles bulged out even more. Her skin began to grow fur and her body change in that of a wolf. Her eyes were red. Her fur was dark brown with black streaks.

Oh my god. Tori you're a-Jade began as she looked the growling creature in front of her.

Jade couldn't believe what she saw. She just watched Tori transformed into a werewolf in front of her eyes. Tori jumped and tackled the creature to the ground. Jade watched as Tori sunk her teeth into the creature. She couldn't believe it. Tori was a werewolf. _But Tori's a werewolf then that means thing she's tearing a part is a- _She was brought out of her thoughts as she watched Tori clamp down on the creatures neck and toss him into a nearby car. The being got up and disappeared into the night. Jade moved to get up but Tori heard her, She stalked her way back to the girl, growling. The wolf leaned in close to the girls face as Jade shut her eyes, waiting for her to strike. instead of feeling pain, she felt something wet on her cheek. _The wolf is licking me. **Tori Fucking Vega** __is licking me. _she thought as she opened her eyes. she found the wolf staring right at her.

"Tori? You in there?"

"_Yeah. Are you okay?" _Tori communicated to the girl, laying on all fours.

"How did you do that?" Jade asked astounded.

"_I honestly don't now."_ Jade cautiously leaned forward and touched Tori's soft fur.

"_Don't worry I wont bite...much" _Tori communicated, using the line Jade used on her earlier.

"Good to know" Jade said, rolling her eyes as the wolf let out a huff.

_"Lets get outta here before we attract attention and the police appear." _Tori said, getting up. She turned around so Jade could get on her back.

_"Hop on. We got a lot of ground to cover" _Tori said, looking at the girl. Jade nodded and slowly got up on the girls back. Holding on tight, Tori bound off down the street and into the trees. As the two girls disappeared into the trees Jade only had one thought running through her mind:

I think I may have fallen in love with Tori Vega the werewolf.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Whoa watch the tree! Dammit Tori do you even know where you're going?!" Jade yelled as she held on tight to the wolf's fur, who was jumping over rocks and fallen logs.

"_Geez Jade, hold onto my fur any tighter and you'll tear it off. And yes I do know where we are going_." Tori communicated, letting out a loud bark.

"How the hell are you talking? Last time I checked dogs don't talk"

_"I guess its I can communicate mentally in this form. How come I feel slightly offended by the term "dog"?"_

"Well you re a dog..."

_"Wolf_" Tori said with a low growl.

"Whatever." Tori suddenly stopped running and scanned the area.

"_We're here_." Jade got down from Tori's back, reluctantly missing the wolf's soft fur and looked around. She walked up to a cliff and saw her place far below the cliff.

"How did you know this was here?" Jade asked, watching her neighbors and the police below._ Good thing we left, I didn't feel like answering stupid questions._ she thought.

_"I didn't, I just sorta...felt my surroundings._" Tori explained, walking up to the cliff. The wolf threw her head up and let out a powerful bone chilling howl. The howl sent shivers down the girls spine.

"Yeah you taking this werewolf thing too far." Jade said, walking from a cliff and sat near a tree.

_"Whatever. You're loving this_." Tori laughed, lying down next to the girl.

"I love creepy things" _And you. Damn mind, why did I have to fall in love with this magnificent girl? she thought. _Tori lifted her head, letting out a confused whimper.

"_And this isn't consider creepy?"_

"No...freaky."

"_So? Both of them goes in "What Jade Loves" file."_

"Whatever." Jade layed down on the girl's side, causing Tori's ears to perk up.

"_Um what are you doing?"_

"Laying down. All this craziness made me tired. She heard Tori's heart speed up. "Damn Vega calm down, you could catch a heart attack with how fast your heart is beating."

"_Wait you can hear my heart_?"

"Somehow yes...why?"

"_I think that creature that attacked you was a-"_ Tori began.

"Vampire." Jade finished. _Could I possibly be changing into a vampire? How is this stuff even real?_ She thought to herself.

"_How do you feel_?" Tori asked the girl. Jade didn't know how she felt. She was into dark things like this but becoming a bloodsucker was a whole different story.

"I don't know. The two girls sat in silence. Trying to take in all that has happened, the two past where they sat.

In the morning, Jade woke up to the feeling of skin against her cheek. She looked up to see she was laying on the girl's stomach. _Guess she finally changed back. Great we slept the whole night in the woods whats next? _Jade thought to herself. She sat up straight and a perfectly naked Tori Vega laying sound asleep. _Great Tori is naked with no extra clothes. _ Jade got up and wrapped her leather jacket around the girl and picked her up bridal style. _Damn...her skin is so smooth...dammit Jade keep it __together you can't think about Tori's naked body or how smooth her curves are or how you wanna run your hands down her toned stomach until you reach her- _Jade shook her head to clear her mind of her explicit thoughts. She walked over to the cliff.

"Here goes nothing" She said as she jumped off the cliff. She sped all the way past the trees and into the street of her neighborhood. She ran to her house and jumped to her room window. Opening it she fell inside. She looked around and noticed a note on her bed. She picked it up and saw it was from her dad.

_Dear Jade,  
_

_I won't be home until Monday. There is three hundred dollars on the kitchen table._

_sincerely,_

_ Dad_

Jade tossed the note on the floor. She went and picked up the Latina and set her on the bed. Jade layed down next to the girl, suddenly feeling tired. She looked over to the girl and saw she was still sleeping peacefully as ever.

"And I thought I was a heavy sleeper" She said to herself. Jade felt her eyes grow heavy and soon enough she passed out with a still naked Tori next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tori woke to the feeling of sweet delight. She looked up to see that she was in Jade's room. She tried to move but an arm restrained her. She turned round to find Jade snuggled in her side. As much as she was enjoying their position she REALLY needed to pee. She tried moving but Jade only held her tighter. _Someone likes to cuddle_. Tori silently removed herself from Jade's death grip and went to the bathroom. When she return to the room she noticed she was fully naked. _I hope Jade won't mind if I borrow some of her clothes. _She picked out an off the shoulder dark blue shirt with a skull logo on it right along with black skinny jeans. Tori borrowed a pair of Jade's combat boots and went downstairs. She went into the kitchen and put some coffee on and thawed out some steak. She saved the blood in a bottle for Jade. After she finished eating she received a text from Cat.

**Hey Tori! :)**

**Whats up Cat? :)**

**The gang wants to catch a movie. You and Jade gonna join?**

**Sure! Pick us up in ten!**

**YAY! See ya soon! :D**

_Wow that girl is way too happy all the time. _Tori thought to herself. she set her phone down and got Jade's coffee ready just in time as the Goth walked downstairs. Jade looked Tori up and down and could've sworn she felt like she was drooling._ She looks so good in my clothes._ She walked over to the Latina and took the bottle of blood from her.

"You lucky you didn't have any extra clothes to wear." She quipped, drinking the red liquid. After she finished it she looked at the bottle in confusion.

"What was that?"

"Blood. You need it to control that hunger of yours." Tori answered, handing Jade her coffee.

"Oh so you're and expert at this now?"

"No I just know for a fact that vampires need blood to survive."

Jade looked at the cup of coffee and took a sip, reveling in the taste.

"Black with two sugars, just the way you like it." Tori said, walking into the living room. Jade's eyes went straight to the girl's backside. _Dammit eyes up Jade not now! _She thought, shaking her head.

"What are we doing today?" she asked, taking another sip of her coffee.

"We are going to the movies with the rest of the gang. So hurry up, they're probably outside now." Tori said, throwing Jade her leather jacket. Jade looked at her with an annoyed look on her face.

"And who said I want to waste my time with them?"

"Well they are our friends."

"So?"

"Oh come on, you really wanna stay stuck in here and not have a taste of normality?"

"Since when is Cat considered normal?"

"Since last night...come on it will be fun. Please?" Tori pleaded, walking up to the girl, holding her hands. Jade looked into those brown eyes and let a genuine smile crack through. Suddenly they noticed their hands and pulled away awkwardly. _I'm not even dating this girl yet and she's turning me into a sap. _Jade thought to herself.

"Fine let's go." Jade said regaining her composure. As the two walked toward the door, Jade pulled Tori back and handed her a black leather jacket. Tori looked at the jacket then at the girl with a confused eyebrow.

"To finish the outfit." Jade said, as if she was answering Tori's unanswered question. Tori smiled and put on the jacket. Opening the door, she took ahold of Jade's hand, causing the girl to look at her.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked rather coldly.

"I wanna mess with the guys" she answered with a Jade-like smirk.

Jade raised her pierced eyebrow."You've been hanging around me too much Vega." the girl chuckled as they walked to Andre's car, hand in hand. Even though Andre's car window was up, the girl's could see the jaws of all their friends sweeping the car floor. They got into the car, snickering. Jade couldn't believe how natural this felt. She just wished Tori felt the same way for her.

"Am I seeing double or is Tori wearing Jade's clothes?"

Tori grabs Rex and gives him to Jade, who stuffs him in her bag.

"Tori, why did you do that? Jade give him back please?" Robbie cried out in shock.

"I will...after the movie." Jade said as she relaxed in her seat. Jade was feeling pretty anxious. She saw open necks everywhere. _I should've rethought this._ Suddenly she felt Tori squeeze her hand. She looked over to the girl and saw her giving her a reassuring smile. Jade smiled back and for a moment emerald eyes locked with brown eyes. Tori felt butterflies in her stomach while Jade felt a warm sensation in her chest. Both girls realised what was going on and turned away from each other and looked out the window as they drove to theaters. Both girls spared glances at each other thinking on similar thought:

_What the hell was that? Does this girl actually have feelings for me?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Of all people we're letting Jade pick the movie?" Robbie asked as they entered the movie theater and took their seats.

"It was Jade's turn this time Rob." Andre reluctantly explained.

"Oh suck it up you wimps this movie can't be that scary. Mama is only about a ghost that takes care of two little girls." Jade explained, taking a sip of her soda.

"I have a feeling there's more to it than just that." Tori said from beside the Goth Tori insisted on sitting next to Jade so she can make sure the girl don't turn no one into a blood sucking snack. When the guys gave her weird looks she threw them down with a Jade-like scowl. Not too early into the movie Tori jumped when the man was killed by the demon woman and hid into Jade's neck. She felt the Goth chuckle.

"I knew it." Tori mumbled from the girl's neck. Her breath sent shivers down Jade's spine. Before she knew it, Jade wrapped her arm around the Latina and held her close.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." She mumbled loud enough for only Tori to hear. Tori looked up into those emerald orbs and felt suddenly safe. Tori slowly began to lean up toward the girl. Jade noticed this and began to lean as well. It wasn't long before the girls were inches from each others face. Jade's eyes went to the girl's lips that were begging to be kissed. _Oh what the hell_, she thought as she leaned down and crashed her lips with the girls. Both girls felt like fireworks were exploding in their heads as they deepened the kiss. Jade pulled away, missing the feel of Tori's lips and leaned her forehead on the girls.

"Finally." Both of them said at the same time. They laughed and returned to the movie. Tori noticed that the others didn't notice her and Jade's little make out session and felt pretty relieved. It would be weird if she would have to explain when she don't even know what they are.

As they continued watching the movie, Andre noticed that Tori didn't flinch at the movie except for a few winces and she was also snuggled into Jade West._ Something's going on between those two,_ he thought as he watched them. He didn't notice that he zoned out and continued to stare at them. Jade saw this and let out an annoying growl.

"Hey Harris the movie is that way." She whispered, bringing the boy back to reality.

"Sorry. I zoned out."

"How do you zone out on this? This is scary!" Cat said, hiding in Robbie's neck when the demon woman appeared.

"Yeah." Robbie said, holding Cat close to him. _I swear this boy will use anything to get close to Cat_. Jade thought, rolling her eyes and returning to the movie. Once the movie ended and they left the movie, Andre looked a little shook, Cat felt traumatized, and Robbie looked like he wet his pants. The only two that seemed unaffected was Jade and Tori.

"That movie wasn't that bad." Tori stated as they got into Andre's car. Andre looked back at her with a 'are you crazy' look.

"Did we not watch the same movie?" He asked, as he started up the car.

"I think I might have nightmares for a month." Cat said, still in Robbie's arms.

"That was petrifying."

"I liked it." Jade said with a shrug.

"I still think it wasn't bad" Tori said once again.

"Tori are you okay? You've been acting real different." Andre asked as he drove from the theaters. Jade and Tori suddenly tensed up. _Is he getting suspicious? Does he know about us?_ Tori thought as her heart quickened. Jade silently intertwined Tori and her fingers._ Girl must've heard my heart...damn vampire hearing_. "Ever since you two tried being friends you've been acting differently. What's going on?" That made the girls relax a little. Andre may be suspicious about them but not them**_ exactly_**.

"Well since we tried being a little more like friends we also decided to switch up our character a little. I would be more like Jade while she tries to be nice to a certain extent." Tori explained to the group. _Wow way to go Vega. Where did you get the skills to lie like that?_

"Oh ok. Hey since we got some time left how about we head to that amusement park that's in town?"

"Yeah let's go!"

"Alright hold on now." Once they reach the amusement park, Cat ran off into the crowd of people.

"Are you serious?" Jade said, throwing her hands up in annoyance.

"We'll check the candy machine." Andre and Robbie said, walking off to find the redhead. Jade stayed frozen where she stood. The hunger was starting to get to her and there were a lot of warm bloods around. _I gotta chill before I end up turning someone into a fucking blood snack._ Suddenly Tori put a brown bottle in her hand.

"You look like you need it. Now come on I wanna ride the rollercoaster." She said, pulling the Goth by the wrist. Jade start drinking the liquid in the bottle and felt ten times better. Without even knowing it, she pulled Tori back to her, holding her from behind.

"Thanks Vega" She purred in the girl's ear. Her cold breath sent a shiver down the girl's spine. Tori spun around in the Goth's arms and saw that Jade still had a little blood trail on her lips. Tori chuckled and licked the remaining blood up.

"Your welcome" Tori said before crashing her lips with the girl's. They didn't care if they attracted attention or not. All that mattered at the moment was them. Jade growled and brought her lips down on Tori's neck._ Whoa Jade not yet...well at least not in public_. She thought, stifling a moan.

"Jade...we're in public."

"Yeah...that sucks" that earn her a slap on the arm. The two girls split apart, laughing and began to walk to the rollercoaster. Suddenly a powerful force knocked the two girls to the floor. Suddenly screams were heard and bodies were running all over the place. Jade got up and started looking for Tori.

"Vega?! Vega where are you?!" Jade called, looking around._ I hope the others are okay. Right now I gotta find my Tori._ Soon she found Tori lying face down with a pure black wolf towering over her. _No no no no NO_! She thought as she started running over at full speed.

"TORI!" She screamed before tackling the wolf away from the girl. The wolf got back up to see Jade baring her fangs at him.

"Come on her big sack of fur! Nobody fucks with my Tori!" Jade sneered as she ran at the wolf. The wolf ran at her only to have her dodge his attack and jump on his back, sinking her claws into him. She sunk her teeth deep into his skin, causing him to howl in pain and anger. The wolf finally bucked Jade off of him, sending her flying into a nearby by hot dog stand. She got up and ran right back at the wolf. While the two fought, Tori finally came to her senses. Once Tori saw Jade fighting the wolf, she felt a familiar searing pain run though her body. She began to shed her clothes, leaving only her undergarments._ No dammit why now?_ She thought. Jade saw this and went to help her, only to have the wolf clamp down on her shoulder, causing her to scream out in pain and agony.

"JADE!" Tori screamed as she ran at the wolf. Tori jumped up and fully transformed into a wolf as she tackled the black wolf away from Jade. Tori clamped her teeth down on the wolf's neck and tossed him into the gift shop. The wolf got back up and saw Tori standing over Jade snarling, and Jade in a crouching position, baring her fangs at him. Knowing he wouldn't survive this battle, the wolf disappeared into the streets. Jade grabbed a hold of Tori's fur and pulled herself up.

"_Jade are you okay?"_ Tori communicated to the vampire. Jade saw the worry and concern in the wolf's eyes.

"Never better" She replied, ruffling the wolf's hair. The wolf got into a running position.

"_Let's get outta here._" Jade nodded, gathering Tori's clothes, the two took off at immense speed into the streets then into the forest. Soon they found themselves at the Hollywood Sign. Jade walked up to the cliff and looked over the city. Tori was able to change back into her human form and put back on her clothes.

"You're getting the hang of the whole transformation thing" Jade quipped, looking over her shoulder with a smirk.

"It was less painful than the first time" Tori replied, walking up next to the girl. Tori and Jade looked at each other and soon found themselves lost in each other's eyes.

"Thanks for saving me" Tori said with a smile.

"Like I said before...Nobody fucks with my Tori" Jade said with a genuine smile. Soon both girls found themselves leaning close to each other. Jade looked down to Tori lips, that were begging to be kissed.

"Only I get to fuck with you Vega" She whispered, closing her eyes as she felt a slight breeze blow past her.

"I love you too Jade" Tori replied before she passionately crashed her lips with the girl. Jade pulled Tori closer to her as they deepened the kiss. Right then and there they know that nothing could stay in their way of their new-found love. They were Tori and Jade...The Vampire and The Werewolf. As the two girls enjoyed their newfound bliss, the black wolf changes back into a human and watches them from afar.

"You win this round but mark my words...Tori Vega will be mine! We will take over this world and killed anything that stands in our way...starting with you...Jade West." He said before disappearing into the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was Monday and the school was blazing about the attack at the amusement park. What Andre was worried about the most was that he hasn't seen Jade or Tori since then and was starting to get worried. He saw Cat by her locker and walked up to her.

"Hey Lil Red, have you seen Tori or Jade? I haven't seen them since that incident at the amusement park. I'm worried about them." Andre asked the girl.

"Why? I saw them in the parking lot talking to each other." She told the boy. _Say what?_ He thought to himself.

"I've been looking all over for them!"

"Well if you still wanna see them they're probably still in the parking lot." The girl said as she turned and skipped away. Andre shook his head and walked to the parking lot. Just as Cat said, Tori and Jade were standing there talking secretly. Tori gave Jade a bottle filled with some weird red liquid and Jade drank it, throwing her head back in pleasure. _Theres something really weird going on here._ he thought as he listened in on their conversation.

"How you feeling?" Tori asked the Goth.

"Better now than before...how are you feeling?"

"Pain goes away after awhile...I might have to buy some new clothes though."

"Yeah well lets hurry up before we're late."

"What's this? Is the big bad Jade West worried about being late?"

"Watch it Vega." Jade growled as she dragged the girl into the school.

_I'm either way over my head or those two are starting to become friends._ Andre thought before following the girls into the school.

As Jade and Tori walked to Sikowitz class, Jade heard Tori's heart race a little.

"Whats wrong? Your heart sped up a little." She asked, stopping the girl.

"Andre was eavesdropping on us. He's was literally spying on us."

"I know that, I sensed his presence a long time ago...is that all?"

"No...I...Jade are we gonna be a secret?" This caused the goth to sigh. She knew this question was coming. Honestly she didn't know how to feel but she knew what she wanted.

"I want people to know that I, Jade West is in a wonderful relationship with you, Tori Vega, and that you're mine...and that I'm madly in love with you." She said, leaning her forehead on the girls. Tori giggled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the girls lips then dragging her to Sikowitz's class. Once both girls entered the room, all eyes fell on them. Jade sent them all a feral look and their eyes went straight to the front of the room. Jade sat in her usual seat with Tori, now next to her with Tori's legs in her lap. This caused a bunch of whispers and murmurs to go through the room. _Damn kids need to get a life I swear!_ Jade thought, rolling her eyes.

"Hey West." A voice called from behind. Jade looked back to see snotty girl, Sara Henderson and her posse behind her.

"What do you want Henderson? Can't you see I'm trying to ignore your presence?"

"Funny...when you guys suddenly became friends now?"

"Well lets just say-" Jade began.

"It's none of your business. Now if you don't mind you're ugly face is ruining my day." Tori interrupted with a nonchalant tone. Sarah was about to say something but Tori let out a low feral growl that shut her up fast.

"Vega your wolf is showing." Jade whispered into the girl's ear.

"Sorry." She said, bowing her head.

Sikowitz finally made it to the classroom but stopped and noticed the two girls sitting extremely close to each other, with Tori's legs in Jade's lap and raised his eyebrow.

"What? You never seen two friends sitting together?" Jade asked annoyed, causing a gasp from the class. _Oh come on! Seriously it can't be that surprising!_

"I think it's good you two are finally friends." Sikowitz said from the front of the classroom.

"Yep. We're REAL good friends." Jade said with an evil smirk. Tori looked at the girl with an evil smirk of her own.

"Please do elaborate Jade." The whole class gasped as Tori leaned over and planted a kiss on the pale girl's lips.

It was quick but too quick for Tori since she let out a low growl that only Jade heard.

"That good enough for ya?" Tori asked with a hint of sarcasm that no one has ever heard before. _Was that sarcasm I heard in her voice? I'm loving this girl more and more_. Jade thought to herself. The rest of the class went by in a blur and the gang was now leaving and walking to the Asphalt Cafe. On the way there, Tori stopped Jade.

"Jade I need to get something out my locker." Tori said to the girl.

"Okay. Lets go." As they reached Tori's locker a boy approached them.

"Hey you're Jade West right?"

"Depends on whose asking..."

"My name is Johnny. Johnny Sage. I'm new here. I'm having a party on Saturday and I was wondering if you and your friend would like to come."

"Sure we'll be there." Tori said while putting a protective arm around her vampire girlfriend. Jade raised her eyebrow at this. _Is Vega getting jealous? What is this world coming to?_

"Cool. I'll see you guys later." he said, running the other way. Jade turned around and looked at her girlfriend with a mischievous smile.

"Was that jealousy in your voice my dear Tori?" Jade quipped as they walked to the Asphalt Café.

"I don't share my mate." Tori said, trying to hide her blush. This caused a chuckle from the goth.

"Don't worry. I'm not much into sharing myself." She said, pecking the girl on the lips as they sat with their friends. The girls noticed all they friends staring at them with huge smiles.

"What?" Tori and Jade said together.

"You two look so cute together!" Cat exclaimed, smiling at the two. Jade winced at the word "cute".

"I knew something was up between you two. I'm happy for both of you." Andre said with a brotherly smile. _At least he's no longer suspicious anymore._ Tori thought to herself. She looked over at Jade and knew she thought the same thing. The rest of the day went by in a blur and soon Tori and Jade were back at Tori's place. The two walked into the room to find the house empty.

"Looks like we have the place to ourselves for a while. What do you wanna do?" Tori asked, setting her bag down and getting something to drink from the fridge.

"You." _Of course she would say that._ Tori thought as she rolled her eyes. "That can wait until later." This caused the vampire's eye's to brighten up with excitement as she ran up behind the girl.

"Down girl." Tori purred as she kissed her girlfriends lips.

"I think it's the other way around." That caused Tori to push Jade back who started laughing.

"Says the horny vampire." Tori countered, as she went to the couch.

"You lucky I didn't pull you into the Janitor's Closet."

"Be a good little vampire and we'll see if you deserve a reward." Tori said with a sexy smirk. _This girls gonna be the death of me_. Jade thought as she sat next to Tori wrapping her arms around the girl.

"You're a tease Vega."

"What would you do without me?" Tori asked as she leaned on the girl's shoulder.

"Probably spend the rest of my life wondering whether or not I'll anyone ever love again. You're my everything Tori. I know for a fact that I can't live without you...you're my soulmate" Jade said, looking into the girl's eyes.

"I'd die for you Jade" Tori said, leaning closer to the girls lips.

"Way ahead of you Babe." Jade said once they crashed their lips together._ Her lips are so soft...way softer than Becks_. Jade thought, as she deepened her kiss with Tori. Jade swiped her tongue across Tori's lips ad Tori granted her access. Both the girl's battle for dominance, neither winning as both moaned into the kiss. Jade pulled Tori onto her lap so she was straddling the girl. Jade moved her lips down onto the girl's neck as Tori gave her more access. As they got more heated, there was a knock at the door. That caused a loud feral growl from Jade and a low growl from Tori.

"Couldn't they have waited five more minutes" Jade hissed, fixing her clothes as Tori went to answer the door.

"Relax, you don't even know who it is." Tori chuckled at the vampire.

"Whatever." Jade said, going to the fridge. Tori shook her head with a smile. Tori opened the door and suddenly all color completely drained from her face. Her heart began to pound hard against her chest as she watched the person that she hasn't seen for a long time.

"Beck."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What are you doing here?" Tori asked the boy standing in front of her. She hasn't seen Beck since him and Jade broke up. She didn't know how Beck would react if he found out that his friend was dating his ex girlfriend.

"Just stopped by to say hi." He answered casually and calm as anyone could be. _This don't feel right._ Tori thought to herself.

"You disappeared Beck. People was worried sick about you."

"I...I went to Canada for a while with my parents" he said, sending his hand through his hair. Jade sensed Tori's heart speed up and walked over to where she was standing.

"Hey Tor you okay-" Jade began, appearing behind the girl. Jade stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the Canadian boy in front of her. _Oh shit_. Tori thought as she looked between the two.

"Beck." Jade breathed out, looking the boy up and down. That caused the boy to smile. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. Tori let out a low feral growl and was about to protest until Jade stopped her mouthing "Let me handle this".

"I've missed you so much Jade. I was stupid to break us up. I had some time to think I knew that I couldn't live without you. I want us to get back together." He said as he began to lean to kiss her but Jade stopped him. Tori looked like she was on the verge of ripping him to shreds. _I gotta settle this out before Tori goes all wolf on him and does something she regrets._ Jade thought as she gently pushed him back. He looked at her confused and kind of hurt.

"Listen Beck...I know this sounds hard to hear but...I no longer love you the way I used to. We were just fighting so much and that's not what I want in a relationship. I still love you but no more than a best friend." She explained to the boy.

"What are you saying Jade? You don't love me anymore? We were together for two years Jade! Two years! Did that mean nothing to you?" Beck asked, tear filling his eyes.

"It meant a lot to me Beck! You mean a lot to me. Just not like that anymore." Beck clenched his fist in anger but kept his face calm.

"Who is he? Do I know him?"

"Why you gotta assume it's a boy?" Jade asked, getting really irritated. Jade soon regret letting that little question slips as she watched Becks eyes nearly bug out his head. _If this was another time I probably would've burst out laughing._ Jade thought to herself.

"A girl Jade? You left me for some girl?" Beck was fuming at this point but Jade didn't care. She got right up in his face.

"For your information she not some girl. She understood me way more than you even tried to!"

"You didn't let me in! How was I suppose to understand you when all you did was push me away?!"

"Push back! That's exactly what she did and she did a good hell of a job at it since I'm with her right now." Jade yelled, crossing her arms. At that moment Tori walked over and intertwined her hand with Jade. That seemed to calm the vampire down as she took deep breaths to stop from ripping the boy's throat out and drinking him dry. Beck watch this and his eyes widened as the realization hit him.

"Tori? Its you? You're going out with Jade? What the hell Tori, you was supposed to be my friend" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at her.

"I am your friend but I'm also Jade's girlfriend and I love her." Tori explained. That caused a smile to spread across Jade's lips.

"I love her too" Jade also said, looking in Tori's eyes with a genuine smile.

"He was right...you took her from me! You was supposed to be my friend and you took her from me!" Beck shouted, eyes filled with hate. Jade moved in front of Tori as they both felt a bad vibe coming from Beck.

"Who are you talking about?" Tori asked, hoping to try to calm the boy down.

"YOU BITCH! YOU TOOK JADE FROM ME! YOU DO NOT DESERVE HER SHE IS MINE!" Beck sneered as he lunged for Tori.

Jade pushed him back but he back smacked her into the nearby wall. That caused something inside Tori to snap. She lunged at the boy, growling in hatred as she landed punch after punch to his face. He kicked her off of him, picked her up and threw her across the table in the living room. Before Beck could walk over to Tori Jade jumped up and tackled him to the ground. Jade was able to land a few punches to his stomach before he kicked her off of him. He saw she wasn't gonna be getting up soon and went to look for Tori, who was already running at him. Before Beck even lift his hand, Tori sent a left hook to his face, sending him to the ground. Getting up to his knees, Tori grabbed him by the hair and repeatedly began to punch his face in. _NOBODY HURTS MY MATE! YOU WILL NOT HURT HER, SHE IS MINE._ Tori thought as she continued raining punches. Jade got and saw Tori hammering on Beck. Any other time she would've been impressed but she knew if she didn't stop Tori she would end the boy's life. Jade ran over to Tori, grabbing her hand and making the girl look at her.

"Tori baby stopped his not worth it. Come on Tor stay with me. Please." Jade begged, looking deep into the girl's eyes. She noticed Tori's eyes had changed into their red wolf like color. Tori closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reopened her eyes and Jade saw the brown eyes of the girl she know and love._ That's it Vega, Come back to me._ Jade thought with a smile.

"There's my Tori." Jade said, kissing Tori on the lips. Tori relaxed into the kiss, returning to her senses. As they broke apart Tori looked down on Beck with hurt and disappointment in her eyes.

"Get this straight Beckett, Jade is my mate. I love her and she loves me. We will be together for a long time and that never gonna change. Get out of my house right now or I swear I will literally do more damage to you face than I've already done." Beck quickly got up and limped out the door, slamming it behind him. Jade walked up to Tori and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Are you okay?" She asked her girlfriend.

"I'll live. Lets get you some blood, you must be starving." Tori began to walk to the kitchen but Jade grabbed her arm.

"I can survive until tomorrow. Lets go to bed." Jade said as she led the girl up to her room. Tori let her in and close the door behind them. They got under the covers and Tori snuggled up close to Jade. Jade gave her a kiss on her forehead and they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Beck watched them from the window, eyes filled with hatred and resentment. He took one last look at the loving couple before walking down the street.

"Mark my words Vega, Jade will be mine again. Even if I have to end your life in the process." Beck hiss to himself as he let the darkness of the night consume him whole.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jade woke up to a stinging feeling shining on her face. Lifting her head up, she noticed that the sun was shining but not completely into the room because of Tori's purple curtains but it still bothered the Goth. _Damn sun._ She thought. She also noticed she was spooning Tori and smiled. She tucked Tori's hair behind her ear and gently kissed her cheek.

"You've had a rough night. Sleep tight my little pup." She whispered into the girl's ear, watching her smile in her sleep. Jade got out the bed and quickly texted the gang.

**Beck came back and caused a whole lot of shit to go down. Vega's still sleeping but I want y'all here ASAP.**

Once she sent the text, she got back quick replies saying they'll be there soon. _I better feed before they get here. I don't wanna turn our friends into a morning snack._ Jade quickly got washed and dressed and set out into the woods. Once she was in the woods she let her mind lose to her surroundings. She sensed everything around her. She came across a man about to rock climb. Her eyes turned black with a hint of dark green showing. Her fangs extended as one thought ran through her mind..._blood. _Jade ran up behind the guy and pushed him up against the wall. He started struggling but Jade looked into his eye, causing him to stop.

"Don't worry everything is fine. You're about to faint. When you wake up you won't remember a thing. Understood?" She said, her voice enchanting.

The dumbly nodded his head. Soon his eyes closed and Jade sunk her teeth into his neck. _Oh my god...so much blood._ She thought. She started to drain him dry, but pulled back. _Whoa Jade keep it together. _Jade sat the man down and looked at him

"Gotta lay off the sweets pal. Blood literally taste like candy." She quipped, licking her lips. She bent down and shook him awake.

"Sir? Sir are you okay?" She asked, taking on the role of an innocent passerby.

"What? What happened?" He asked, dazed and confused.

"I saw you laying here and thought you might've fainted. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine, thank you." He said. Walking off. _Am I a great actress or what? _She thought to her herself. Knowing Tori will be awake soon, she sped all the way back to the house. Tori finally woke up but found herself in the bed alone. Panic soon flooded her body as she raced all over the place looking for Jade. Jade sensed this and ran upstairs. She caught up to Tori and pulled her into a comforting bear hug.

"Easy Vega relax I'm here. Everything's fine." Jade said, calming the wolf down. Tori seemed to calm down and lean into Jade's shoulder.

"I thought Beck came back and got you" She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"After the ass kicking you gave him I doubt it. Don't worry Tori, I'll never leave you." That caused the Latina to smile. _This girl is turning me into a sap._

"Now go take a shower and get dressed." Jade told the girl, pushing her into the bathroom.

"Do you want to join me?" Tori asked from behind the bathroom door with a seductive smile on her face.

"I don't think we'll be fully showering if I do"

"I wouldn't mind" _Oh my god. _Jade thought as her eyes grew with burning lust.

"Tempting but maybe next time. I have to make sure you get something to eat." Tori chuckled and went to shower. Jade took a deep breath and chuckled herself. _Next time for sure. _She thought with a smirk. She went downstairs and took out some leftover steak and made some coffee. She made hers, black with two sugars, and hers, sweet with hazelnut cream. The doorbell rang and the door swung open with a flash of red and soon Jade was being crushed by a crying Cat.

"Jade! You're okay! When you texted I thought Beck hurt you!" Cat cried, crushing the Goth even more. _How the hell is this girl so damn strong? _Jade thought.

"Right now you're the only one hurting me!" She grunted as the girl let her go.

"Oops sorry." She giggled, skipping off to sit on the couch. _How the hell does this girl have the strength of ten men combined but is such an airhead half the time? _She thought to herself. She shook her head and went to sit next to the girl.

"I know that Tori's still a bit bummed about what my wazzbag of an ex did so today we're gonna make this her best day ever." She stated, watching the group nod with huge smiles.

"There's also something else but we need to know we could trust yall enough."

"I love Tori like a sister. I would never betray her trust. Andre said, sincerity flooding his voice.

"I wouldn't do anything to betray your or Tori's trust." Robbie added.

"Jade we've been best friends forever. You know you can trust me." Cat said with a smile on her face.

"You can stop hiding now Vega." Jade yelled to the staircase, smirking at the confused looks she got. Suddenly their expression were mixed with awe and confusion as Tori emerged from the stairs and sat between Cat and Jade with her head in Jade's lap and her legs on Cat's. She took a few gulps of her coffee and leaned up and kissed Jade on the lips.

"Mmmm, hazelnut." Jade commented with a smile with Tori giggled.

"You've decided to tell them?" She asked as she dug into the steak and finished it under thirty seconds. She snickered at the slack jawed faces of their friends.

"Someone was hungry. And yeah, I think it's safer. They're our friends anyway. Plus after what Beck did and this "he" person he was talking about, it's best we keep no secrets and stay close together."

"Guys what's going on? You're not doing anything illegal right?" Andre asked, getting a little anxious.

"Unless you consider what we are as illegal than no."

"What do you mean?" Robbie asked. Jade looked down at Tori. "You wanna go first? You said it was less painful now."

"That doesn't mean I wanna do it! Ugh fine whatever but you're so buying me new clothes after this. Tori huffed, stood up and walked up over near the stairs.

"Anything for you my little pup" Jade quipped with a smirk, making Tori roll her eyes. She began to strip until she was just clad in her underwear. By this point, both Andre and Robbie turned away.

"This time you have to look but I swear if you visualize her in her underwear I'll rip your heads off and have your blood as an energy drink." The guys quickly nodded and turned to the Latina. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and they were blood red. She let out an animalistic growl, showing her canines. She leaped into the air as she transformed and landed on all fours. She growled at them for a minute as she hid behind they hid behind the couch except for Cat and Jade. Jade walked up to Tori and turned to the group.

"I'm much worse." She said with an evil grin. Her eyes changed to their black dark green color and she extended her fangs. Cat jumped up and smiled and began jumping up and down.

"Oh my god I'm mad I didn't sense this earlier! I'm so happy I'm not the only one anymore!" She exclaimed as Tori changed back and put on her clothes.

"Say what?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"I'm a vampire. I've been one for awhile now." That caused the guy's jaws to drop except for Tori and Jade's.

"No wonder she's so damn strong!" Jade said, throwing her hands up in the air while Tori shook her head in agreement. Andre was the first to stand up from his hiding place.

"This world gets crazier and crazier by the second. No matter what I'm with you guys all the way." He said with a smile.

"Me too!" Robbie said, running from behind the couch.

"That's all well and good but I have a feeling that you two might not stand a chance against Beck whoever he is with." Tori said, going to sit on the couch. Jade followed her and sat next to her with confused eyes.

"Why you say that?"

"Because whoever Beck referred to as "he" has the boy tightly wrapped around his finger. Plus if Beck was mortal then there should be no way he was able to toss us around like a couple of rag dolls like we did him."

"Do you think Beck could be a vamp or wolf?" Cat asked, getting worried.

"Possibility...maybe worse." That caused a scared squeak from Cat. The guys just looked uneasy. After a moment of uneasy silence, Jade stood up.

"Well it seems like there's only one thing to do." Everyone waited for her to continue. "How would you boys like to be official supernatural like us?" she asked, indicating to herself, Cat and Tori. The guys seemed to gape at her for a moment. "Hey it's so you guys can hold your own just in case Beck and Mr. "He" comes around. But if you don't wanna do it..."

"No no no I'm in!" Andre said quickly.

"Yah me too!" Robbie piped in.

"Okay cool. So who wants to be what?"

"Werewolf!" Andre said.

"Vampire!" Robbie said.

"Yeah I'm not biting him." Jade said, turning to Cat. Cat rolled her eyes and walked over to the boy.

"This will hurt a little." She said as she sunk her teeth into his neck. Robbie let out a small cry as Cat's teeth penetrated his skin. She pulled back and stepped away with some blood on her lips.

"Um Cat you got some blood on your lips." Tori stated, pointing at the girl's lips. Cat quickly licked her lips and giggled.

"Robbie tasted like candy." Jade raised her eyebrow at that. _That's weird and interesting at the same time. _she thought. Tori looked over at Andre with a smile. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Tori took a deep breath and soon her eyes were red once again and her teeth have become sharper. She let out a low growl and with full speed, ran over to Andre and bit his neck. He let out a painful grunt. To make sure the transformation worked, she left three claw marks on his arm. Once she was done she had already returned to normal as the boy was breathing heavily. That caused Robbie to jump in surprise.

"I can hear your heart racing Andre!"

"Cat get Robbie some blood.' Jade ordered. Soon Trina came through the front door, causing everyone to freeze. _Oh shit. _Cat, Jade and Tori thought together.

"Hey Tori mom wanted me to let you know that her and dad left to Italy so they won't be back in two months. I'll be staying over at a friend's since you can take care of yourself." She said, going upstairs.

"Then why are you here?" Tori asked her sister. _Of all times you choose to show up why now? When did you even find someone to even stand being around you to sleep over?_

_"_I was just picking up some clothes." She yelled from her room.

"Hurry up with the blood Cat!" Jade hissed in a whisper. Robbie's eyes started to change into a deep dark shade of blue. He sniffed the air and his fangs extended.

"Blood." He sneered, getting up from the couch. Tori ran to the boy and held him against the wall, eyes red and canines showing.

"Robbie you gotta chill, Cat's getting you some blood but as much as i wanna let you, you will not drink one ounce of Trina's blood." She said as calmly as she could. Cat soon came back in with a blood pack and handed it to Robbie, who drained it dry. Robbie's eyes and teeth finally returned to normal. When Robbie regained his senes he realized what he wanted to do and quickly regretted it.

"Oh my god, Tori I'm so sorry" He said. She nodded and patted him on the shoulder. Soon Trina came back downstairs with a suitcase and left out the door. Things soon got worse as Andre began to double over in pain.

"What the hell? What's happening?!" He cried out, falling to his knees. Tori ran over to him and kneeled in front of him.

"Get out your clothes and don't fight it. It'll be less painful if you don't." She commanded. Andre as he was told and fell over until he was on all fours. He let out a feral growl and lifted his head to show his eyes pitch black with silver pupils. Finally he transformed and let out a huge bark. His fur was silver and his muscles were a little bigger than Tori's. He growled at them but Tori growled back, showing her wolf eyes.

"Andre control yourself. We're your friends. You won't harm us." She said calmly.

_"Tori? Guys?" _He communicated to the group. Tori smiled and petted his fur. "There you go." She said with a smile.

"_Wow this is so cool."_ He communicated before changing back to normal. He looked at himself in awe.

"Awesome right?" Tori asked with a smirk.

"You were right about the painful part." That caused everyone to laugh.

"So from what i heard, this was suppose to be my best day ever right? So how about we spend it with a run through the woods first?" She suggested with a smile. That caused a cheer from the whole gang. As they walked through the back door, Jade pulled Tori back and kissed her deeply on the lips.

"You're all I need to make my day the best."

"And you're all I need to make my eternity worth living Now lets go run with our friends." Tori said with a smile as they joined their friends outide. Everyone looked at eachother and smiled. Tori and Andre transformed and sped off into the woods with Jade, Cat, and Robbie right next to them. The wolves let out howls of fun while the vamps cheered as they enjoyed beginning of their day, not just as friends, but as a pack and a family.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"WOOHOO!"THIS IS AWESOME!" Robbie shouted, jumping tree to tree. Tori let out a loud bark and sped past the boy with Andre tailing her close behind. Tori jumped and glided through the air as Jade jumped off the tree and landed on her back. Cat did the same thing with Andre as he glided through the air next to Tori. Both vamps jumped off the wolves backs once they hit the ground. They literally ran until they were on the other side of the woods. They saw a house with a huge pool with music blaring from it.

"That must be Johnny Sage's house." Andre stated, changing back to normal. Tori changed and looked over his shoulder at the house.

"Yep that's the house alright. So who feels like partying?" She asked the group.

"Sure" Everyone said. "But first you two need to get dressed before you go anywhere." Jade added, tossing the wolves their clothes.

"You like what you see." Tori quipped with an evil smirk, putting on her clothes. _This girl wants me to jump her bones._

"You really wanna go there Vega?" Jade countered with a mischievous smirk, walking up to Tori.

"Maybe I do. What you gonna do about it West?" Tori challenged now with an evil grin.

"Don't start what you can't finish."

"Who said I want to finish it?" At this point, both girl's bodies were pressed together like it was a challenge to see if one touches the other.

"Alright horndogs, you guys can wait until later." Cat said with a smile. _What the hell? When did "horndogs" ever turn up in her vocabulary?_ Jade thought with a shocked and impressed expression.

"I'm just saying they should want to get a room before they bone each other." _Holy shit._Tori thought as she turned scarlet red for a moment.

"Who are you and what have you done with Caterina Valentine?" Tori asked. That caused Cat to giggle.

"I'm right here! Here I am!" _And she's back_. Jade and Tori thought together as they shook their heads, chuckling.

The gang left the woods and went straight for Johnny's house. Before they could reach the house, Cat stopped and brought two rings that the vendor claim to help werewolves change but keep their clothes in check. When the vendor guy asked her why she would buy them she simply stated they look shiny and pretty and skipped away. When she came back to the group she shoved the rings into Andre and Tori's hands. They looked at her but put them on so they won't hurt her feelings and continued onto Sage's house. The closer they got to the huge house the louder the music blared. Once they reached Johnny's place they could smell all the food and people inside.

_Holy chiz._ Everyone thought together. Andre and Tori's mouth began to water at the sight of turkey steak and any meat that just laid on any plate. Cat, Robbie, and Jade thanked god that they hunted and fed before they came her because the sight of so many open necks drove them crazy.

"You guys go have fun, me and Andre...yeah." Tori said as she and Andre started to make their way to the food table. Both Cat and Jade rolled their eyes while Robbie chuckled.

_Fucking wolves._ Jade and Cat thought. The three decided to split since the two of their friends already left. Jade walked around until she felt someone back into her.

"Hey watch it!" Jade hissed.

"Oh I'm so...Jade?" The girl said, turning around. Jade turned around to see the girl she bumped into was none other than Sarah Henderson from Sikowitz's class.

"Seriously? All people at a party you have me bumped into its has to be this chick?" Jade exclaimed, looking up to the ceiling.

"Very funny West."

"I try. Now go away. If I wanted to see plastic I could've went to the mall."

"Actually I was invited here thank you very much."

"Of course you were." _Leave it to Sage to invite the Malibu Barbie_. Jade thought, rolling her eyes.

"I'm here to have a good time. Don't try to ruin that."

"Whatever. You don't even deserve my attention."

"Why don't you go kiss that stupid excuse of a girlfriend you have? She's just your rebound anyway until Beck takes you back." _This bitch..._Jade thought as she clenched her jaw in anger.

"I'm here with my friends to have fun. So im gonna make this clear only once...say something about my girl that isn't a compliment and I'll beat you so bad your own sorry ass excuse of a mother won't recognize you." With that said, Jade walked away to find her friends. She saw them at the swimming pool and quickly ran up stairs and removed her clothing to reveal her two price suit she somehow remembered she had on. She joined her friends at the pool and swam up until she was between Andre and Cat.

"Hey people. Hey babe" She greeted, kissing Tori on the cheek.

"Where you disappeared to?"

"I was just walking around until Henderson bumped me."

"The Malibu Bitch?" Tori asked with a raised eyebrow. Jade had to fight with all her might to contain her laughter and shrugged. _Great minds really do think alike._ She thought.

"Guys this pool is so awesome!" Cat yelled. The rest of the gang proceeded to have a water fight. The fight got interrupted when some random swimmer tossed a balloon dolphin at Jade and she screamed and ripped it to shreds, causing the gang to fall back into the water bursting out fits of laughter. She glared daggers at every single one of them but they continued laughing.

"Great party right? Mind if I join y'all?" A familiar voice asked from behind them. The voice sent a chill down everyone's spine as they knew who it belonged. _Dammit why now?_ Tori thought as she and the others turned around to face none other than Beck. What surprised her and Jade was that he didn't have the wounds from the previous night. All he sported was a bruise on the side of his chin. _Please be makeup._ Jade thought.

"What are you doing here Beck?" She asked as she pulled Jade closer to her.

"Sage invited me. Couldn't pass that up." He said with a dangerously calm voice. _Dammit Sage of all people?!_ Jade and Tori thought together.

_"Guys act like everything is still cool. We don't know how dangerous he really is."_ Tori communicated to the rest of the group. They secretly looked at her and nodded. Beck looked at how close Jade was to Tori and Rage flashed in his eyes before it disappeared behind a smile. What caught Tori's attention was that his eyes changed to pitch black before they changed back to their original color.

"Why are you really here?" Jade asked him. _They were having a great time why he had to show up now?_

"I needed to see you. You know how much I still love you and I'm truly sorry for last night. It's just seeing you"- he began.

"Seeing me what Beck? Seeing me happy angers you?" She interrupted, anger flooding her voice.

"I want you to be happy but I want you to be happy with me!"

"You lost that chance when you disappeared after we broke up!"

"I know you still love me and I will prove it" Beck said as he began to move toward Jade. Tori moved Jade behind her and let out a feral growl.

"Back off Beck." She hissed. Beck eyes widen as he saw Tori's teeth sharpen. Suddenly a guy came up behind Beck and whispered something in his ear while glancing at Tori and Jade. Beck looked at them and began walking away. "This isn't over" he called out from over his shoulder as he followed the guy into the crowd. Everyone had that sense of uneasiness once Beck left.

"I have a feeling something bad is about to happen. We should get out of here. Now" Jade said, as they got out the pool. Once they were dressed in their clothes they told Johnny the party was great and left. Soon after they left the house, a flash of black swept passed them as the saw Cat scream as she was carried away.

"CAT!" Tori shouted as she transformed as and ran after the Cat, leaving the others. Jade and others followed Tori's trail that lead into the woods to see her tackle the black figure that kidnap Cat and jump away growling. Cat ran back to Jade as Tori return to her side.

"Cat are you okay?" Jade asked the redhead.

"Yeah I'll be fine" She said with a weak smile.

"_Guys we I think we have a problem." _Tori communicated as she snarled at the figures in front of them. The others looked from Tori to see Beck appear from behind a tree with a smug look on his face, with the black wolf right beside him.

_This isn't good. _Jade thought as she got ready to fight.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What the hell are you doing Beck?!" Jade yelled in fury as her girlfriend snarled next to her. The black wolf took a few steps forward, snarling and so did Tori. Beck stopped him as he watched Andre transform and growl at them as he joined Tori's side.

"I thought it was clear what I'm trying to do" He says as calm as ever. _He chooses now to act all calm?! Is he serious?!_

"Dammit Beck how many times do I have to fucking say no?!"

"Jade right now I'm trying to save you. My friend here wants you dead." He explained, indicating to the black wolf.

"_**You**__ want me dead!_" Tori communicated in anger, letting out a loud bark.

"Because You took Jade from me! I don't know why he wants you dead Jade but I told him to at least give me a chance to get you on our side...on my side."

"Fuck you Beck." With that said, Tori and Jade lunged at Beck and the Black wolf in a clash. Tori jumped at the wolf who dodged her attack and swiped her in the face. He jumped on her back as bit down onto her neck, making her cry out in pain. This caused Andre to tackle the wolf off of Tori and send them into a nearby tree. Jade turned her attention from Beck to Tori, hearing her whimper in pain. Beck used this as an advantage by taking out a dagger and stabbing Jade in the stomach. Jade let out an agonizing scream as Beck thrusted the blade deeper into her.

"Please reconsider Jade. I don't want to lose you." Beck pleaded. Jade looked at him with pure resentment and spat in his face.

"F..fuck you...I hate you!" She hissed through her fangs. Before Beck did anything, Robbie kicked Beck away from Jade and jumped on him, biting him in the shoulder. Beck screamed in pain and shoved Robbie into a tree branch. Cat launch at Beck, landing a series of kicks and blows before he tossed her into Beck. As Beck turned back to Jade her saw Tori getting up and went straight for her. As he approached her, she stood up on her hind legs and knocked him to the ground, tearing into his skin. Jade got up and saw Cat trying to get Robbie off the branch. She also saw saw Andre get knocked down by the black wolf. But what surprised her was when Beck let out a loud animalistic roar and launched Tori into Andre. Time seem to slow as as they watched Beck changed into a huge dark gray wolf with pitch black eyes. With got to her even more was that he was walking on he hind legs instead of on all fours.

_Oh my god_. She thought as she ran to help Tori. She knew everyone was seriously injured and probably won't make it if they continue fighting.

"_Tori we have to get out of here! They're to strong!_"Andre communicated as he weakly got up. Tori just ignored him as she weakly limped forward, snarling.

"_Nobody hurts my friends. NOBODY HURTS MY MATE!_" They heard her shouts as she launched herself at the two. She landed on the black wolf tearing at his fur but was then pulled off and thrown into a fallen tree, causing her to get impaled.

"TORI!" Jade scream as she ran to her fallen mate. Tori let out a whimper as she slowly return to her normal self. Surprisingly the rings Cat brought for them had work as Tori still had her clothes but they were now battered and bloodied. Tori had various cuts everywhere and blood seemed to be seeping out of her impaled wound. Suddenly arrows came out of nowhere and shot Beck and the wolf down. The two escaped into the darkness of the woods, leaving the group in shock, relief, and awe. Suddenly they heard footsteps come from the bushes and couldn't believe who stepped out.

"You guys alright? It looked like you needed some help." Johnny said as he hooked his bow on his back and ran to examine Tori. Jade looked at him in awe. _Son of a bitch..._she thought. Johnny pulled her off the tree and held her bridal style.

"Come one lets get you guys fixed up." He said as he jogged in the direction of their house with the supernatural gang behind them.

(5 hours later)

"Tori? Baby can you hear me?" Jade said as she watched Tori toss and turn until she quickly snapped up. She quickly put her hands on the wolf's shoulders to calm her down.

"Whoa easy there pup. Don't worry we're safe. Everyone's fine well...healing up." Jade explained with a soft smile. Jade looked at her and saw she was sporting a scar above her pierced eyebrow and her jaw was bruised. Jade knew what Tori was looking at and chuckled.

"It'll go away in time." She chuckled. Tori stood up, with Jade's help and looked around.

"Where am I? How long was I out?" She asked, looking around.

"You were out for five hours." _FIVE HOURS?!_ Tori thought as she turned to look at Jade with a shocked expression. "Relax you was banged up pretty badly. If it wasn't for that son of a bitch Sage we'd honestly be dead." Jade explained, as Johnny walked into the room.

"You saved us?"

"Yep. Plus I have a lot to explain to you anyway."

"Like?" Tori pressed on. _This should be good._ Jade thought as they all gathered in the living room.

"Well. For starters. I'm a wolf so that's why I was able to reach you guys in time." He explained.

"Great another fucking furball." Jade quipped aloud, earning her a slap on the arm and glares from Tori and Andre.

"Hey!" They both exclaimed shooting icy glares at her. Jade just shrugged them off and turned her attention back to Johnny.

"That thing you saw Beck turn into was a Lycan." That caused everyone to gasp. Tori moved a bit closer to Jade, Cat looked worried, and the guys had anxious looks on their faces.

"The black wolf somehow made Beck into a Lycan."

"But who is he exactly?" Jade asked.

Johnny took a deep breath and looked at the gang. "His name is Jason Sage. My brother. The one that changed you twelve years ago." He said, looking directly in Tori's eyes. As memories flashed through the girl's mind only one thought was said out loud.

"_Oh shit_"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Say what now?" Tori asked. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Yep. My brother is the reason you are the way you are. He's also the reason Jade was attacked that night Tori turned." That caused the girl's eyes to bug out their heads.

"What he doesn't know is that you guys are all bonded together here. The only thing he does know is that y'all are mated. That he might used to fuel Beck's reason to kill Tori and get Jade. On the bright side, he won't let him kill Tori because he needs her for some plan I don't know he didn't tell me."

"How do you know any of this?" Robbie asked. _Dude seriously? That's the psycho's brother of course!_ Jade thought, rolling her eyes.

"Since I'm his little bro he pretty much tells me his plans in hopes I join him." Johnny says with a sigh.

"Do you want to do that?" Jade asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Jade really? He saved our lives earlier!" Andre exclaimed. Jade shot him a glare which he returned as well.

"What you want me to say? His brother and my ex nearly hurt us as killed Tori! You don't expect me to be a little anxious or something?" She yelled at the boy. The two were about to go at each other until Tori let out a loud bark that shut everyone up. _Damn Vega way to let your wolf out._ Jade thought.

"Look he helped us that's all that matters. If he really wanted to harm us he would've left us to die at the hands of those guys. Now knock it off or you guys will see one pissed off wolf." Tori stated as she her eyes changed from brown to red and back. To her surprise Jade actually let it go.

"Wow Jade dropping an argument? What has this world come to?" Robbie chuckled as Cat, Andre, and Tori slapped their foreheads. _Dammit Robbie you have to be the one to start shit up again! _Andre thought. Jade looked at Robbie with murder in her eyes as her fangs extended.

"Say that again I dare you." She sneered. Tori put a hand on her mate and leaned close to Jade as she whispered something in her ear. It seemed to calm her down since her teeth returned to normal. Robbie was about to say something until Tori interrupted him.

"Say something again Shapiro and I will literally hold you down in my wolf form and let Jade ripped your body apart." Tori growled, causing Robbie to shrink back into his seat.

"Damn girl, Jade really did rub off on you." Andre chuckled, sitting next to the wolf. Tori let out a smile as she intertwined her and Jade's hands.

"Well she is my girlfriend." She stated, mater-a-factly with a shrug.

"And don't you forget it." Jade added with a smirk.

"Never. Same thing goes for you." She said, pecking the girl on the lips.

"Never in a million years." She said, returning the kiss. "Okay back to business, Johnny do you think you could probably get your lunatic of a brother to tell you what he plans to do about Tori?" Jade asked the boy.

"Jade! Thats his brother!" Tori exclaimed, slapping the girls arm.

"So? His brother deserves to be in that category!" That caused Johnny to laugh. They looked at him, confused.

"Don't worry about it. He wants me to join him so he pretty much tells me everything so I think I could do that." He chuckled. That caused everyone to sigh in relief.

"Thank you so much Johnny." Tori said.

"Like I said its no problem. I wanna stop him as much as the next wolf or vamp. Look how about y'all spend the rest of the weekend here to get yourselves together and on Monday we go to school and later on after that we start planing, what do you say?" He suggested, standing up.

Everyone looked at each other with huge smiles and nodded. Suddenly Johnny got a voicemail. He checked his phone and his face fell.

"Who is it?" Cat asked, walking up behind him.

"It's from my brother." He said, playing the message on speaker.

_"Brother. I know you're there. My offer still stands but I need your help. I need you to get close to Vega. Protect her if you must. Beck is growing impatient and it won't be long until I get what I need from her and let him have her. But we might have a problem. Beck has ran off saying he's gonna strike her in the place she loves the most. Right along with the others. I need you to either stop him before he reached them or find a way to secretly protect who he's gonna kill. It's to early in my plan for people to die yet. Just make it simple and bring Beck back to me before he fucks things up."_ The voicemail ended and the room remained quiet. _Beck's gonna strike the places we love the most? That means...oh shit!_ Jade thought as the realization came across her the everyone's faces.

"Our family. He's gonna kill our families." Tori stated, shock still in her voice. "We have to save them!"

"I'll go out looking for Beck. Tori, take Andre and go to your place. He will attack their first. I would let Jade go but he would expect you two together. Cat you go to you house and Robbie head to yours. If I can't stop him I'll signal y'all. And since Andre will be with Tori I'll head to his house afterwards to protect his grandmother." Johnny announced to the others. With that said, they all transformed and sped out the door in hopes they could get to their destinations in time. As they ran their ways, Tori couldn't help but sense a bad feeling going through her.

_What is so important about me that this guy wants me alive for the time being. And where do the others fit in this now? I hope we make it through this._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hey Beckett, wait up!" Johnny shouted, running to catch up with the raging Lycan.

"What do you want Sage? Can't you see I'm busy?" Beck hissed as he continued walking.

"Yeah and I also think its stupid raging to your ex friends houses, killing off their families!" He stated, moving infront of Beck. Beck looked at him with so much rage in his eyes, if looks could kill he would be 8 feet under by now. _Gotta calm him down if the others have any chance of protecting their families_, he thought. _Damn Lycan and their anger issues._

"You don't understand Sage, I have to do this."

"No, what you need to do is chill the fuck out and relax." Johnny said, losing his temper. This caused his eyes to change colors. Beck watched as Sage's eyes changed from their original hazel color to a mystical black with yellow pupils. Beck began to growl and that caused Sage to let out a feral growl and shove him to the ground. Beck looked up at him with shock, rage, and a impressed look on his face. _Looks like somebody finally let their wolf out_, he thought.

"Listen up Oliver, you'll get your revenge. All you have to do is wait, stick to the plan and don't fuck things up. Got it?" Johnny said, showing his canines. He had to put some authority on Beck if he had any chance of stopping him. _I'm not much of a forceful person but it'll have to do,_ he thought.

"Alright fine." Beck sighed. He started to pull out his phone and make a call until he saw the conditions of it. "SHIT!" He shouted, throwing his phone at a tree. That backed Sage up a bit.

"What the hell man?"

"I hired some vampires to attack he house. I can't call them off now cause my phone broke when I fell on the ground." He exclaimed. _Oh no,_ Johnny thought as he eyes widened in horror.

"Look, head back to my brother. I'll handle the vamps." Johnny said, walking toward his destination.

"You sure you can handle them?" By this point, Beck was already back on his feet. Sage turned around with a sadistic smile on his face.

"I'll be fine. I need the exercise anyway." He quipped, as he broke into a run. As he continued running, he dialed up Tori.

_"Hello?" _A cherry voice answered.

"Hey Tori, its Johnny."

_"Oh hey is everything good? Why does is sound like you're running?"_

"That's because I am. I got good news and bad news."

_"Oh boy."_

"Well I got Beck to calm down and get off y'all tail but the guy hired a bunch of vamps to attack and I can't call them off cause 1. Beck smashed his phone and 2. They don't know me."

_"This isn't good. Wait how did Beck smash his phone?"_

"I let my wolf out a little and pushed him on his ass."

_"Way to go hotshot."_

_"I'm almost to Andre's house"-_Johnny began.

"_You are? Good. Andre probably gonna need your help._"

"Wait what? Why is he there? He's suppose to be with you!"

_"I told him to go. He was going crazy over his grandmother and since she's the only family he has I thought it would be best."_

"Alright fine. Be safe."

_"You too Sage." _Tori hung up after that. Dammit Andre...please be safe. Sage thought as he sped of faster. He jumped from tree to tree until he came across a medium sized house. The closer he got he could hear the fight going on inside. He burst through the nearest window to see Andre in his wolf form tear a vamps head clean of its shoulder. Sage ran and transformed into wolf with black fur and yellow streaks. He let out a loud bark and launched at the vamp that jumped on Andre's back. As he finished ripping up the vamp, he turned to see Andre knock the last one into the wall. The vamp slide down the wall and Andre began to advance on it, snarling. He was about to attack until Sage moved infront of him. Andre let out a growl at this.

_"What are you doing?! He doesn't deserve to live!"_ He communicated.

_"Dammit Harris calm down we need answers! He could probably give them to us! Afterward we decide if he deserves to live!"_ Johnny communicated back. Andre let out a huff and changed back to normal. Sage noticed that Andre's close were still intact. _Guess those rings do work_. He thought.

"Fine." The wolf said as he walked away to check on his grandmother.

Sage tied the vamp of in a chair and stuck stakes through his legs and hands to him grounded. After that, Sage sent out a mass text.

**_Everyone okay?_**

**_Been better._** Robbie sent back.

_**I might have nightmares for a week.**_ Cat sent.

**_I just ripped a bunch of vampire heads off I'm fucking fantastic._** Typical Jade. The only one left was Tori. He didn't worry cause he just got off the phone with her.

**_Good meet me at Andre's ASAP._** **_Been better._** Not too long later everyone was gathered infront of the house. The only ones missing was Tori and Cat.

"Where's Tori and Cat?" Johnny asked, getting worried.

"I tried calling her but she's not picking up." Jade said, pacing back and forth. _Where the fuck are you Vega_? She thought.

"Cat's not picking up either" Robbie said as well. Suddenly Sage's phone rang. He picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Sage here".

"_Brother, you did go tonight. Not only did you get Beck under control, you got me my target. Tori Vega is now mine."_ Jason said. Everyone's face donned a look of shock and panic.

"Who else do you have?" Johnny asked, fighting the trembling in his voice.

_"The red head, Caterina Valentine. We have no use for her. What we might do is have her watch as I create Vega into a killing machine. Come into base ASAP."_ And with that, the line was cut. Jade let out a bloodcurdling scream that could be heard on the other side if the world. She started attacking trees and knocking off debris.

"Jade relax-" Johnny began.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do Sage! My Tori is somewhere else held captive by your fucking physco brother and we're standing here fucking useless! I should've stayed with her! I should've went to her after I killed the vamps! Dammit it's all my fault! And not only that, Cat, my fucking BEST FRIEND was taken too!" Jade screamed as she collapsed to her knees, nails digging into the grass. _Cat...I'm so sorry Kitty...and Tori...oh god Tori, _Jade thought as tears began to stream down her face. She felt arms wrap around her and saw it was Andre. She tightly onto to the boy, silently crying.

"Stay with her. I'll got to my brother and see what's up." He whispered in Andre's ear before taking off.

(Meanwhile)

Tori eyes shot open but her vision was blurry. She could see two figures standing infront of her.

"Tori Vega." A figure said. she heard it chuckle darkly. "You are now mine." With that said, bolts flew all over her body causing her to scream out in pain and her vision fade to black.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

CRACK! The vamp flew head first through the wall. Jade cracked her fingers and sat the vamp straight up in his seat.

"Jade go easy on him. Remember we need him to tell us where Jason is." Andre said, putting a hand on Jade's shoulder. Jade nodded to the wolf and grabbed a fistful of the man's hair.

"Listen to me you fucking shit, I'm not in such a good mood right now and you know why? My best friend and my mate, the woman I'd die for was just kidnapped by your fucking crazy ass boss. So now I'm beyond pissed the fuck off because they are gonna scar my best friend by torturing my girl until she cracks. I don't plan on letting it get that far. That's where you come in." She pats the guys cheek. "All you have to do is tell me where they are and we'll probably let you go." She suggested with a sickly sweet smile.

"And if I don't?" The guy stated, trying to seem uninterested. Jade's smile turned into a demonic snarl that made the man turn even paler than before.

"Don't fucking test me! If you don't fucking wanna lose a body part I suggest you fucking tell me where they are! " Jade screamed, shaking the man in his seat. Andre softly pulled her back much for the vamp's relief.

"Jade relax. I wanna get Tor and Cat back just as much as you do. But to do that you have to keep that level head you've had before all this." He said, trying to calm the girl down. Jade looked like she was on the brink of just ripping every person that stood in her way to shreds.

"Fine, but if you don't get it from him in 2 hours tops-" Jade began.

"I know I got this. Just go into the other room and if I don't get it he's all yours" Andre promised. He saw Jade's eyes light up real quick. She left into the other room and left Andre and Robbie with the vamp.

"You wanna play the bad cop?" Robbie asked Andre.

"Jade's the bad cop." Andre quipped with a chuckle.

"Jade's the killer cop."

"I CAN HEAR YOU ASSHOLES!" Jade boomed from the other room.

"Sorry." They mumbled, knowing she'd hear it. _Damn vampire hearing_, they thought.

"Okay so this how we gonna do this. What's your name buddy?" Robbie asked the vamp.

"Zafier."

"Okay Zafier, you already know what we want"

"Yeah I do. And what makes you think that I'm gonna tell you?"

"Unless you wanna deal with my pissed off friend again I suggest you tell us. I'm being nice but you're goons took two people dear to me so its either you tell me or you're not gonna see another day again" Andre said in a threatening calm voice.

"If I tell you, they'll kill me!"

"What makes you think she won't?"

"Alright fine. She's in an abandoned mansion behind the Hollywood sign. It's hidden by humongous trees."

"Good. Thanks. Hey Jade you heard that?" Andre called out. At that moment, Jade walked back in with a still pissed off look.

"We should get going. I don't wanna waist anymore time" she said. Suddenly Zafier started laughing.

Jade grabbed him by his neck. "What the fuck are you laughing at?!"

"I'm gonna die anyway so I might as well tell you. The bossman is gonna destroy her in front of your redheaded friend. She'll go through so much pain and suffering, she'll forget who she really is. Then once her training is down she will be the strongest thing alive. And bossman will make him hers. And you won't be able to stop them!" He said as he let out a huge sadistic laugh. Jade grabbed ahold of his head and twisted it all the way around to the point where she literally tore the man's head off, spine and all. She tossed the head aside and started toward the door. She broke into a run out the door with Robbie speeding behind and Andre in his wolf form right next to her.

"We're coming guys...hang in there pup...I can't lose you" Jade whispered to herself as they dashed in the direction of the Hollywood Sign.

(Meanwhile)

"STOP PLEASE!" Cat screamed as she struggled against the restraints as she watched Tori cry out in pain from the bolts going through her body.

"Don't worry Cat, she doesn't have long" Jason said with a evil smile.

Soon Tori's cries became animalistic snarls. Her eyes changed to her wolf colored eyes but this time they were a deeper shade of red and veins grew from her eyes. Her teeth became even sharper and she began snapping at everyone that came near her. Cat's eyes widened in fear.

"No...Tori..." She whispered. _Please hurry Jade..._, Cat thought as she began to cry as they dragged her off to her cell. Jason let out an evil laugh as he had his men move Tori to a cell that can hold wolves. You could hear her bashing against the walls until everything went quiet. Suddenly a powerful howl went through the whole mansion and all of LA. As Jade and the others were running they stopped at the sound of the howl. Andre and Jade looked at eachother and Andre let out his own howl as they all broke out running faster than ever. _Just hang on Tori...I'm coming...I'm almost there,_ Jade thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jade, Robbie, and Andre snuck into the house behind the Hollywood sign. As they walked down the hallway she could hear crying coming from one of the rooms. Andre took the door down and they walked inside to see Cat, chained to the walls, crying.

"Oh my god, Cat!" Jade exclaimed, enveloping the girl in a huge hug. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"Jade...Tori...she's..." Cat began but broke into sobs.

"What happened Cat?"

"They tortured her Jade. They electrocuted her, beat her down, and burned her with silver until she..."

"Cat, tell me what's wrong with Tori"

"It's like she just...gone full wolf"

As if on cue they heard a howl from down the hallway. "She's in there." Cat said, pointing to the room and the end of the hallway.

"Andre, Robbie, get Cat outta here."

"What about Tori?" Andre asked, picking Cat up.

"If we're not out in 15 mins leave without us" she said, disappearing down the hallway. She came to the door Cat showed her and pulled the door off the hinges. She slowly stepped inside. She looked around cautiously until she found Tori in her wolf form, balled in the corner.

"Tori" it wasn't loud but it was loud enough for the wolf to hear as she opened her eyes. Suddenly she started growling and lunged at Jade but the chains held her back.

"Oh Tori...I'm so sorry pup. I should've gotten to you faster" Jade said, looking into the wolfs eyes then lowering her head. In that moment when their eyes locked Tori started to take control of the raging beast as her wolf eyes grew a littler lighter and the veins disappeared.

"J...Jade" Tori weakly communicated. Jade looked up and watched as Tori transformed back into her human form. She noticed her clothes we're intact but had a lot of blood on it. Her lips was split and her eyebrow had a gash above it. Her eyes were diluted and her pupils were red. She was crying and her canines was still showing. Jade ran to Tori and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug which Tori returned. Jade wince a little since Tori still had claws for nails.

"Jade...you came for me" she said through sobs. Jade just held her closer.

"I'm here pup. I'll never leave you. I'll make sure no one hurts you ever again." She cupped Tori's face in her hands, she saw that the veins were still threatening to show on her face.

"They made me release my inner wolf. I can't control it." She sobbed as the veins appeared on her face a little more.

"Tori look at me." She did just that. "Push it out of your mind. Think of me...just like I think of you. It works. I haven't had blood in awhile and the only thing that's keeping me going is you." Tori cupped Jade's face in her hands.

"I love you. I love you so much Jade. I need you please don't leave me" she began to cry again.

"I love you too Tori. I'll never leave you" Jade pressed her lips to hers. It was wet and salty from all the tears but passionate all the same. Jade pick Tori up bridal style and carried her out the way they came. She met up with Andre, Robbie, Cat and ran all the way back to Sage's place. She went into one of the rooms and laid her down on the bed since she passed out on during the travel. She kissed Tori on the head and went downstairs . She went downstairs and saw that Johnny had just arrived into the house.

"Hey is everyone alright? My brother and Beck are fucking scanning the streets for y'all." Johnny stated, looking at everyone.

"We're good. I don't know about Tori though."

"What's wrong with Tori?"

"She's seems fine now but it's like...they unleashed something inside her. Her eyes were a deeper shade of red and they had veins coming out of them in her wolf form but when she changed back to her human form her slits were diluted and her pupils were red. Johnny tell me what's up with her" Jade needed answers. She needed to know what's up with Tori and how she could fix it.

Johnny's eyes widened in horror.

"Shit...Tori is gonna need us more than ever know."

"Why?"

"They flipped her switch. Unleashed her true wolf."

"What does that mean?"

"If she don't learn to control it in time, she'll permanently have the mentality of a pure bred savage wolf" Jade fell back onto the couch a this.

"Why her?" She asked, anger filling her voice.

"We'll help her Jade. She'll make it through this" Johnny reassure, sitting next to her.

"Help me with what?" Tori asked, coming down the steps. Everyone looked at her. Surprisingly her eyes were back to their brown color and her canines were gone.

"What ever they did to you...what ever they unleashed in you, you have to control it or else alot of people will die" Johnny explained.

"I'm fine. I don't need to control anything" Tori said, anger quickly filling her voice.

"Tori listen-" Johnny began.

"No you listen. I don't wanna be "helped" with any of this bullshit. If people die that's on them. Why should I care?" As she said this, her slits became diluted and her pupils were once again red. Veins appeared and her canines extended. She began to walk toward the door but Johnny grabbed her arm. She spun around and tossed him into the wall and left.

"Tori!" Jade yelled, running after her.

The others were about to chase after them but Johnny stopped them.

"Leave them. They're mated and bonded together. If anyone can get through to the real Tori, is Jade" He said as he watched Jade speed after Tori into the woods.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Tori?! Tori where are you?!" Jade yelled into the woods. She chased the girl far into the woods. Luckily she didn't change yet. "Dammit Tori where you disappear to?!" Suddenly she heard a howl and stopped in her tracks. She near the girl was near since she also heard a faint growl.

"Come on Vega" she said as the girl lunged at her. Jade dodged her attack and watched as Tori landed on all fours, growling.

"I'm not gonna fight you pup."

"Now you wanna help me control this "thing" inside me" the girl snapped.

"Tori, we're bonded. We're mates. Whatever you feel, I feel. When you were being tortured...I felt your pain. I can feel the wolf inside you just like you feel the inner vampire in me"

"What are you really saying Jade"

"How about we don't control it, but embrace it" Jade said, slowly walking up to the girl. Tori slowly stood into a standing position. "Embrace it?"

"Yes. Right now I'm fighting just like you are. So are Cat, Robbie, and Andre. If we embrace our inner self, we'll be free" Jade grabbed ahold of her hands. Soon Jade watched as Tori began to crumble again.

"Jade I'm scared! What of I-" Tori began.

"You got me don't worry" with that said, Jade kissed Tori on the lips and soon they drifted to the deepest parts of their minds. Jade saw her self. Her true vampire self. Tori saw her true wolf from. They looked at each other then reached out to themselves. Soon everything went white as they both collapsed onto the ground, screaming in agony. Just as quick as the pain came and it was gone. They opened their eyes and saw they were laying on the ground.

"Jade?" Tori crawled over to the girl and hugged her tight.

"I'm here pup" Jade said as they looked into each other's eyes. Tori saw that Jade's eyes were now diluted and had sapphire green pupils. Tori's eyes remained the same but Jade no longer saw the raging beast within them. They both felt at peace. Jade saw that Tori was now glowing more than ever. She let out a laugh and the two shared a passionate kiss.

"Lets head back to Sage's place" Jade said once they pulled away. Tori smiled and the two ran back to the house. Back at the house, Andre was pacing back and forth.

"It's been 2 hours! They should be back by now" Andre exclaimed. Sage got up and place his hand on his shoulders. "Relax Dre. They should be here soon" As if on cue, Jade and Tori came through the door, holding hands.

"Speak of the devil" Johnny said as Andre raced to the girls and gave them a hug.

"Thank god you guys are okay" he pulled back and saw the girls eyes. "What's up with your eyes?"

"We'll talk later, right now me and pup here got some unfinished business" Jade stated, pulling Tori up the steps.

"The soundproof room is the first room on the right" Johnny yelled to the girls.

"Thanks!" "You're the best!" Tori and Jade yelled, slamming the door. Johnny let out a chuckle and beckon the others to the other side of his house.

"Use these rooms to rest. You don't wanna go on the other side trust me" he quipped as they others shook their heads. As if on cue, they could hear a whole lot of spanish coming from the room. That cause them to cringe.

"I thought you said it was soundproof" Andre exclaimed. Sage pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it and all sounds from the room were silenced.

"Had to boost up the proofing since it seems the girls are louder then I thought" Johnny quipped with a chuckle. The others just shook their heads and went into their respective rooms.

(2 hours later)

"FuckshityesfuckingyesJadefuckingyesharderyesyesye sohYES" Tori screamed as her orgasm with throughout her entire body. Jade appeared from between the girls legs and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I'm gonna return the favor one day" Tori panted as Jade kissed her neck.

"I know you will pup. I'm looking forward to it" they cuddled together with Jade spooning Tori.

"Jade?" Tori whispered and she caressed the vamps fingers on her waist.

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Tori" with that the two passed into a peaceful sleep. The next morning, Andre went to the girls's room and knocked on the door. Both Tori and Jade groaned in their sleep.

"GO AWAY!" They shouted at the door. Andre thought about not knocking again until Robbie joined him. "You got the girls yet? Sage wants us downstairs for a meeting" Andre just shrugged his shoulders.

"I think it's best if we wait for them. Who knows how rough they could get"

"I wanna leave em be to but it we need to get this done fast and Sage seemed real serious"

"Robbie don't-" Andre began but Robbie already started banging on the door. Soon a roar was heard from the other side of the room followed by Jade hissing. "Girls time to get up, Sage's wants us for a meeting!" He started banging again.

Andre backed a few feet away from the door. "It was nice knowing you Rob" Suddenly the doors opened to see reveal a very pissed off Tori and Jade, clad in only their bras and panties, eyes glowing. Robbie's eyes went wide as he gulped in fear.

"Tell Sage we'll fucking be there! Now leave us before I rip your fucking throat out-"

"While I maul you my wolf form" Tori finished as they slammed the door and snuggled back in bed. Andre pat Robbie on his shoulder and dragged him away from the door. "You kinda deserved that"

"What? How did I deserve that?"

"First off, you were banging and I tried to warn you. Knowing whatever happened to the girls made their rage go up twenty notched plus Jade didn't even have her morning coffee"

"That doesn't mean they get to threaten my life!"

"Jade does that to everybody"

"And Tori?"

"Girl's a wolf, what do you expect?"

"You wouldn't do that though"

"No. I would do much worse" that caused Robbie to stop walking, causing Andre to start laughing. Robbie caught up to the boy as he entered the room to see Sage sitting, talking to Cat. He looked up once the boys entered the room.

"Cat you might wanna get the coffe brewing" Knowing exactly what he meant, Cat nodded and went straight to the kitchen to work on the coffee. "They'll be down soon" Andre said, sitting on the couch.

"I told you I needed them now!" Johnny said in a exasperated tone.

"If we bothered them anymore than we did, we'd probably be going to Robbie's funeral since he decided to bang on the damn door" Johnny shook his head at Robbie.

"Even I know that was a bad move man" before Robbie could say anything, Jade and Tori entered the room, fully clothed, hands intertwined with complete irritation on their faces.

"No shit, next time fucking wait for us to get up next time" Jade snapped. Tori whispered in the girls ear and that seemed to calm her down. "She needs her coffee" as if cue, Cat ran in with a coffee for Jade and a some left over roast she lucky found in the fridge for Tori.

"Coffee is also mixed with some blood" Cat added as Jade to a huge gulp as Tori demolished her food.

"You're the best" "Thanks Kitty" they said to the redhead, causing her to giggle. "Okay, what are meeting about?" Tori asked.

"What happen to you guys last night? Not only was Tori's eyes were different but so were yours, Jade!" Johnny exclaimed, standing up. The girls looked at each other then to the group. "We embrace our true selves" Jade stated with a smirk as Tori smiled at her. They all seemed shocked and confused at that.

"What do you mean "your true selves"?"

"That hunger inside you" Jade said.

"Your inner wolf" Tori added.

"We embraced that" they finished together. "And it has never felt so good. We feel at peace" Tori added while smiling at Jade, who kissed her forehead.

"That's why you're eyes are different Jade" Robbie said, astonished. Jade only rolled her eyes. "No shit Sherlock"

"Anyways, we want you guys to do so as well" Tori announced, causing them to look at her with uncertainty.

"I dunno Tori..." Andre began, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh come on guys." Tori exclaimed, running a hand through her hair. "You know you can feel it deep inside you, trying to claw it's way out. When we embraced it, we no longer had to worry about that. We felt whole...free" Tori finished, walking up to them.

"We'll help you through it" Jade added, walking up next to her. The group looked at each other before nodding. Tori walked Johnny and Andre outside while Jade stayed inside with Cat and Robbie. She reached out her hands to the two. They looked at each other before taking her hand.

"What now?" Robbie asked.

"Close your eyes. Search through the deepest darkest parts of your mind for it" they did as they were told and soon everything went dark. They opened their eyes to see Jade next to them in her true form. Her eye slits were diluted and her pupils were dark sapphire green with veins showing on her face. She smiled, showing her fangs as she waved her hand forward, gesturing them to continue on. They looked back to their forms and slowly reach their hands out to them. Soon they saws white light and felt immense pain as they fell to the ground, screaming in agony. Just as soon a the pain came, it ebbed away as they returned to reality. They got off the ground and Jade saw that both their eyes were diluted. The difference was that Cat's pupils were magenta while Robbie's were Blue.

"How do you feel?" Jade asked the two.

"Besides the horrible pain...I feel good" Robbie said, moving his shoulders around like he just finished a workout. "Me two" Cat Cat finished, holding onto Robbie's hand.

Jade chuckled at that. "The pains a bitch but the result are worth it" she stated. _"They're good"_ she sent to Tori. Tori nodded to herself and turned to the guys. "Ready guys?"

"I guess" "As we'll ever be" they said at the same time. Just like what Jade did, Tori held her hands out to the guys and they took them. Soon everything went dark. They guys opened their eyes to see Tori in her true wolf form. They looked infront of them to see they're true wolf forms. Andre's fur was a darkish silver with black tribal designs while Johnny's fur was pure black with white tribal designs. Tori nudged her head forward and the guys reach out to them. Soon everything went white and they dropped to their knees, screaming in agony. Soon as the pain came, it was gone. The guys woke up and stood up from the ground. Both Johnny and Andre's slits were diluted had silver lining to his and Johnny's slits had yellow lining. Johnny's pupils were a brighter yellow. _"It's hunting time"_ she communicated to the whole group. Just as the message was sent Tori transformed, followed by Andre and Johnny. The three jumped onto the roof to see the three vamps waiting for them. They changed back to humans and walked up to them. Jade wrapped her arms around the girls waist and the two shared a passionate kiss. Robbie wrapped an arm around Cats waist and kissed the side of her head. After that the wolves changed back and howled at the moon. It wasn't long until they all jumped off the roof and bounded into the woods.

Meanwhile 5 of Jason's goons were searching the woods for the gang. As they walked through the woods, they heard rustling in the bushes. They looked around frantically but heard the faintest sound of growling coming from different directions. Soon they saw blue, yellow, magenta, silver, and red glowing dots surrounding them.

"Dinner time" The last thing heard after that was the quick screams of 5 human men in agony.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Back at Hollywood Arts, Beck was walking around the school looking to see if he spot Tori, Jade, or any of the others. As he was turning the corner of his locker he overheard the mention of his "friends" from some group of girls. As he approached them, they all turned and smiled at him.

"Hey Beck" they all said.

"Hey ladies. You wouldn't happen to see my friends anywhere?" He asked, putting on a sexy smile.

"I saw them walking toward Tori's locker not too long ago" the blonde haired girl said.

"Thanks girls" with a wave, he made his way toward Tori's locker. Just as the blonde said, he saw Tori, Jade, Cat, Andre, Robbie, and Johnny walking toward the girl's locker. What he wasn't expecting was for them to show up so soon. Jade had her arm wrapped around Tori's waist, Robbie's arm wrapped around Cat's shoulder, Andre and Johnny walked side by side, in conversation. They all gathered at Tori's locker, laughing about something Johnny said. _"What the fuck are you doing Sage?" _Beck communicated, causing Johnny to glance at him for a second.

_"What the fuck it looks like? I'm suppose to be playing the good guy so you could get your hands on Vega again"_ he sent back, venom in his voice.

_"You better. We don't need you falling for them and turning into a traitor"_

_"You're one to talk Oliver"_ he sent before Beck disappeared down the corridor. Before Beck left, he felt something different about them, even Sage. He shrugged it off and left to class. Jade noticed Johnny's silence and snapped her fingers in his face. "Hey, earth to Sage" she quipped.

"Sorry, I was just having a nice chat with Beck" he said, a smirk returning to his face. That caused them to chuckle.

"So he actually saw us? Wow I'm surprised he didn't call your brother yet" Tori chuckled, leaning back on Jade, who was leaning on the lockers.

"Yeah? Lets how the rest of the day goes" Johnny chuckled as they walked off to class. During class, they all sat together and Beck watched them from afar. They didn't even acknowledge his presence. It's like he was invisible to them. They didn't even look his way once. Once class ended he decided to make his presence known and decided to walk over to where they were at.

"I see you guys are in school" he stated, leaning on the wall. Tori looked his way and smirked.

"Well I do care about my grade. You ain't gonna make on just your good looks. Well I can I dunno about you" she quipped as she moved to walk by him.

"Funny. I see you haven't learn your lesson yet" he countered, eyes changing color. Tori smirked as her eyes changed as well as a low growl erupted from her throat. "Jump pretty boy. Lets see what you got" she taunted, showing her fangs. Beck seemed to only glare at the girl.

Tori changed her eyes back and let out an evil laugh. "What? Afraid someone will see? You seem to didn't care when you sent vampires after our families! I thought you were better than this Beck. You decide to fucking join these bastards because you can't get what you want. I guess I was wrong. I could never truly hate you or stay mad at you cause I feel when I look at you is pity. You kidnapped me and had me tortured. Yet I'm still here. Even still I forgive you when others would've wanted you dead. One day I hope you come to your damn senses. I just hope it's too late by then" with that said, Tori walked by with the others right behind her. Johnny stopped and looked at Beck and shook his head.

"I'm not going against my brother but she does have a point. You joined my brother because Jade moved on. You should've done the same but instead you decided to follow my brother like your his lap dog. The man talks to you like your a bitch but you don't do shit because you want to get revenge. Over the dumbest shit too. Think for yourself for once. Why you think I'm here now?" Jason added before he walked off, leaving Beck to his thoughts. Beck looked up in the direction Johnny left in.

_"You're not helping Jason?"_ He sent to the wolf.

_"I never was. I'm his brother and I'll never go against him but I know right from wrong. I know for a fact that my brother is definitely wrong. It's time you learn that too"_

_"All I wanted was Jade back"_

_"Beck to be honest, you were losing her when you had her. They were bonded together so it was bound to happen. They're mated now. It's best you move on"_ after that, Beck sat down on a chair and thought through everything. All he wanted was for her to be happy. Now that he thinks about it he see she's happy with Tori. He gets up and walks out the room with one thing in mind...

School finally ended and the group decided to head to Nozu, but once they got to the parking lot, Beck appeared from behind the cars. All their eyes changed, ready to pounce but Beck held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm not here to fight" their eyes changed back to normal as they waited for him to continue. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. "I thought about everything I've done and you were right. I've been stupid, jealous and cruel. You guys didn't deserve the torture I've caused y'all. For what it's worth, I'm sorry ft everything. I hope one day you guys can forgive me. If you need me I'm here to help" he said, as he got down on one knee. The others exchanged looks between each other and nodded. "Hey Oliver, get up" Tori ordered the boy. Beck stood up with an anxious look in his eye.

"You've been a douche. A fucked up huge one at that. But to be honest we actually miss having you around" Jade said, with a smirk.

"I know. Do you think we can go back to the way things used to be?"

"Lets see how long that takes" Tori quipped. Suddenly Cat ran past Tori and enveloped the boy in a bone crushing hug.

"Yay, Beck's back!" She exclaimed, causing everyone to chuckle. Soon enough they all put their differences aside and drove off to Nozu like things were never bad between them.

They were happy to have Beck and to be honest, Beck was glad to be back himself. _I was stupid to give these guys up. I'm never letting go ever again,_ he thought with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY FIND THEM! FIND MY BROTHER AND BECK AND MAKE SURE THAT FUCKING WOLF IS FOUND! I WANT HER BACK HER NOW!" Jason boomed in a humongous roar, causing everyone to cringe and run in different directions.

(Meanwhile)

"Hey Sage, you have a minute?" Beck asked, stopping Johnny as the others went into Nozu. Johnny waited for the others to disappear into the restaurant before turning to face Beck. "What's up?" Beck's features suddenly darkened.

"Look I know that what Jason is doing is wrong but what are we going to tell him? What can I tell him? For me to even lie to him will take all my willpower"

"Why do you say that? What aren't you telling me?"

Beck ran a hand through his hair and let out a sad sigh. "I'm sired to him. The bond is really strong. I guess that's why I never had a problem with his methods until now"

"And you couldn't mention this before?!"

"I was on the other side at the time! Look listen, Jason wants Jade dead because she's getting in his way of Tori. He wanted to be the one mated to her so to do that he has to kill Jade. I don't want that to happen cause I still love her and she's still my best friend and I was worried about them" as Beck continued talking, Sage noticed a strange scent around them. He held up a hand and followed the scent into the restaurant. Once inside, his eyes widened as he saw a vampire sneak up behind Jade and drag her outside as she was returning to the others. The others sensed his distress and followed him back outside to see Jade break the vampire's leg before dropping to her knees. Tori ran over to her and caught her before she fell face first. Tori noticed the side of her shirt bloody and ripped it open to see a silver blade broken off in her skin. Fighting through the burning pain, Tori tore the blade out and flung far away and watched as Jade quickly healed back.

"Man that hurt like a bitch" she quipped, causing the others to laugh. Tori looked deep into the bushes and saw a black figure dash away. She let out a feral growl as her eyes and canines changed and ran after it.

"Tori wait up!" they all shouted as they ran after her. Tori didn't acknowledge them as she jumped over a fallen tree and transformed. Jade was able to catch up to her as she jumped over branches and trees.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she shouted at the wolf.

"_I__t's Jason. I'm not letting him get away. It's time we finish this" _Tori communicated, pure hatred in her voice. Suddenly Jade jumped onto the girl's back as she continued running, causing the wolf to look back at her.

"What you really think I'm gonna let you have all the fun?" with that said, Tori let out a humongous bark and sped up faster as she followed the trail to an abandon mansion. Jade jumped out the girl's back as Tori changed back to her human self and the other's caught up to her.

"An abandon mansion? Oh how cliché, he couldn't have chosen somewhere better to fucking disappear to?" Jade complained as the others settled. They all looked at the mansion, then to Tori.

"Before we enter though, we have to deal with one more thing" Johnny stated, turning his head to Beck, who suddenly looked uneasy. "I think he should unleash his true self"

"Are you sure about this?" Andre asked.

"Yes. He'll end up just like us plus it will break the sire bond Jason has on him" They all nodded at him as Jason approached the boy. Beck watched as everyone, even Johnny's eyes changed color and their canines and fangs grew.

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath. Go to the deepest part of your mind" Beck obeyed and took a deep breath. Soon enough everything went dark and he saw everyone around him I their true forms. He looked in front of himself and saw his true Lycan form with pitch eyes with pure white pupils. He looked at the others to see them smile and beckon him forward. He cautiously raised his head to his self and felt a wave of white hot pure agony as he fell to his knees as everything went white. Just as the pain came, it was gone and he stood up looking at everyone in astonishment.

"How do you feel?" Cat asked. Beck looked himself over and let out a wide content smile. "Free" once he said that, he ran up and hugged everyone in a group hug. They all turned and face the mansion with determined looks on their faces.

"Game on" Jade said as they ran for the mansion. As they entered the place, they saw the inside didn't look the least bit abandoned as it did outside. They also saw dozens of wolves and vamps surrounding them as Jason stood in front of them with an evil smug smirk on his face.

"Ah, it's so nice you guys can finally make it. I've been expecting you"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You have got to be kidding me" Jade mumbled as she looked around at all the vamps and wolves growling and hissing at them.

"You seem so surprised Jadelyn" Jason stated with an evil smile. Jade just rolled her eyes with a shrug.

"Not really. I just can't believe how cliché this is-" Jade thought for a moment before narrowing her eyes. "Dude did you just call me Jadelyn?" she asked, deadpanned.

"Last time I checked that is your name"

"First off my name is Jade, secondly what the fuck is wrong with you? Why can't you just leave alone?!

"Simple, I want Tori to be my mate. That's why attacked her all those years ago"

"Dude that's just downright wrong" Andre said as Tori's eyes began to change.

"I suffered endless nights during the full moon with nightmares because you had attacked me! I was a kid for Christ sake!"

"And look at you now! I've waited years to approach you and show you a life until she got in the way!" He yelled, pointing at Jade. "You two started off badly so I thought I didn't have a problem. Soon I began to notice you guys getting closer so I had her changed. Since she was now a vampire and you were a wolf, you two would hate each other but I see that didn't work! It's a shame how things turned out"

"Yeah no shit, you obsessive, raging, controlling werewolf!" Jade hissed.

"She's right brother" Johnny interrupted, causing everyone to look at him. Jason look at him in shock and rage.

"Johnny?!"

"You became so obsessed with me being an actual wolf that you didn't pay no attention to what I may have actually wanted. You wanted me to be your ruthless Beta but you know that's not me. Yet you controlled my life and decisions. Same thing with Tori. You decided her fate at a young age, not even caring if she wanted it or not! What makes it worse is that you endlessly try to break her and Jade up when you know you can sense that they're bond and mated together!"

"You also used me" Beck chimed in, receiving the same reaction from Jason.

"You siding with them as well?!"

"You knew how much in love I was with Jade and you used that to possibly get rid of her. I nearly lost myself and the people I loved and cared about because of you!"

"Enough of this! Tori this your last chance to take your place at my side!" He boomed, holding his hand out for her to take.

"I'd rather die!" She declared, showing her canines. The gang let out a series of growls and hisses as their eyes changed and canines and fangs were showing.

"Then your fate is sealed!" He boomed a wolves and vamps attacked from every direction. Robbie jumped over the first wolf that tried to attack him and collided with an incoming vamp. Andre clotheslined a male vampire before jumping in the air and transformed as he collided into a black and white wolf. Cat lunged onto any incoming enemy, scratching, tearing, and pulling limbs apart. Johnny jumped over a female vampire as tackled a wolf away from others. Beck jumped onto a male Lycan and began tearing at his fur. Tori kicked a vampire back before dodging an incoming wolf. Jade tore out a wolf's throat and saw Jason walking away. Oh hell no! She thought.

"Babe throw me!" Jade yelled at Tori. Tori turned an looked at her. "What?"

"I said throw me! NOW!" Without a single hesitation, Tori picked Jade up and did a 360 spin before launching her in Jason's directions. Before Jason had the chance to turn, Jade latched onto him, scratching the boy's eyes out. Jason screamed out in rage and pain before launching the girl off of him. Jason transformed and lunged at Jade who dodge and slashed him in the face. Jason at this point was beyond pissed off. He growled then stood up on his hind legs and smacked Jade to the ground. He landed on top of her and clamped down hard on her shoulder, tearing deep into her skin, causing her to scream out in agony. That caused Johnny and Tori's ears to perk up.

"_JADE!"_ They both screamed as they ran to the girl. Johnny tackled Jason off of Jade while Tori ran to over to help her up. Once Tori helped her up, she let out a feral snarl and ran at Jason. Just a Jason knocked Johnny away, Tori jumped on him, tearing into his fur. That caused Jason to howl in pain. Jason used all his strength to throw Tori back into Johnny. Jason transformed back into his human form and collapsed to one knee. He saw Jade run his way and pulled out a pistol loaded with wooden bullets and shot her three times in the chest.

"Jade NO!" Tori screamed as she ran up behind Jade, causing her to fall back on the wolf. Tori changed back with tears in her eyes. Jade's body remained lifeless and that caused Tori to let out a tortured howl. Soon after Tori let out an animalistic growl and transformed back and lunged onto Jason. Tori began tearing out his stomach as throat. Jason key out a strangled scream of pain. Suddenly he pulled out a silver knifed and drove it into Tori's chest. Tori's eyes went wide as she fell back onto the ground in her human form, clutching the knife in her chest.

"TORI NOO!" A female voice cried out. Tori weakly looked up as saw Jade bearing her fangs and claws.

"Jade, you're okay" Tori whispered with a weak smile. Jade looked from Tori to Jason and let out a kiss. She ran at him only to get knocked to the ground next to Tori. Jade grimaced in pain from her gun shot wounds and moved to cradle Tori in her arms as Jason advanced on them.

"YOU COULD'VE HAD EVERYTHING TORI! OUR ETERNITY TOGETHER WOULD'VE BEEN MAGNIFICENT! I WOULD'VE GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING MORE THAN SHE COULD VER OFFER! I LOVED YOU MORE THAN SHE EVER DID!" He ranted, waving the gun around. Tori gave Jade a weak kiss before her body finally went lifeless in the girls arms. Tears began to fall down Jade's eyes as she cradled Tori to her. Soon she lifted her head, eyes glowing and began to slowly walk toward Jason with the knife from Tori's wound hidden.

"For some reason she wanted me. She saw something in me nobody else did. I was broken and shattered but she somehow found a way to fix me. She was my light in the darkness and you took her from me!" Jade snarled as she ran at super speed toward Jason. He shot her twice before she drove the knife into his chest.

"Die you son of a bitch" Jade said as she pulled the knife out and watched as Jason fell in a pool of his own blood. Jade backed away and fell to her knees, coughing up blood as she pulled the bullets out. Soon after, Cat, Beck and Robbie appeared in front of her with two blood bags in hand.

"Drink up Jade" Cat said, holding the bag to her mouth.

"Tori she's-" Jade began.

"She be fine. When you pulled the knife out her healing abilities kicked in. Andre and Johnny are tending to he now" Beck explained. Jade took both packs as drained the as she felt her body heal itself. She stood up and walked over to where Tori was standing with a hand over her stomach. Both girl embraced each other with tear filled eyes. They broke apart to see Johnny looking over his brother.

"Goodbye brother...I hope you have found peace" he said before walking back to the group.

"Johnny I-" Jade began.

"I'm not mad. He would've killed us all"

"Even so, it still doesn't make the pain go away" Tori stated as she held out her arms. "Here you need a hug"

Johnny let out a small smile before enveloping the girl in a hug.

"Thanks guys...for everything"

"No problem. The strength of the wolf is the pack remember?" That caused Johnny and the others to smile.

"Alright with all this sappy shit. Lets head to Skybucks, I need a coffee" Jade stated, causing the others to laugh and shake their heads.

"Hey Jade, remind me to put blood I that coffee" Car said as they walked out the mansion.

"You don't have to tell me twice"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Woohoo we got A's on our projects!" Tori exclaimed as everyone left out of Sikowitz's class.

"I'm surprised since we didn't even rehearse for it" Beck said as they walked to the Asphalt Cafe. It's been a month since the fight and everyone has been taking it easy. Beck and Trina hooked up, Robbie and Cat got together but Cat broke it off, only wanting to be friends. Tori and Jade's relationship seem to blossom more and more.

"That's what coconut milk will do to ya" Jade quipped as she wrapped her arms around Tori's waist, leaning her chin on the girls's shoulder.

"Well in his case yeah" Johnny chuckled.

"So who feels like going for another run in the woods?" Andre suggested, putting his arms around Cat and Beck.

"Damn Dre, someone's getting more in touch with their wolf side" Jade chuckled while he shrugged.

"Can't help that. Besides what's more fun, skipping school to hang out in or natural environment or staying here?"

"I vote for skipping school" Jade stated, causing Tori to shake her head and roll her eyes.

"Of course you would. You'd vote for anything to get outta here"

"You know me too well there Pup" Jade quipped as she kissed Tori's lips.

"Oh come on guys. Y'all know y'all want to" Andre said. Everyone looked between each other then shrugged.

"Oh what the hell, as long as we're together right?" But we're going to the club first" Jade added, pointing at the boy who raised his hands.

"I'm down with that now lets go!" Andre exclaimed, running off. Everyone started laughing as they hashed after Andre. Jade got ahold of Tori's hand and pulled her back.

"What's up babe?" She asked. Jade only gave her a contented smile.

"Just thinking about how shitty things are with my mom and dad and how much of a family I have with this crazy ass pack of ours" Tori smiled as she pecked her girlfriend on the lips. They both smiled an ran after the others hand in hand with one thought in mind.

_I have everything I've ever wanted._

(Meanwhile)

"We need to be careful, you don't know what's out here!" One hunter stated, holding his rifle up, looking around.

"Relax man, we both have rifles! We can handle anything that comes near us" Another hunter replied, raising his rifle in the air as the other hunter rolled his eyes. Suddenly they ear a feral growl come from the bushes as they turned and aimed their guns at it. A figure leaped out at the two men at super speed. Only gunshots were heard followed by agonizing screams of agony and a powerful howl.

The End


End file.
